You're My Soul Mate
by assilem33
Summary: Sequel to "You're My Best Friend" Edward, Bella, and their babies...10 years later.
1. Chapter 1

**No copyright infringement intended. Harlow, Max, Leo, Ollie, Noah, and Maddox are mine.**

* * *

Strong hands slide up my thighs, and I feign sleep just a little longer. Edward chuckles and kisses the inside of my knee, and my fingers unconsciously find their way into his hair.

"Baby," he says, peeking his head out of the blankets. "I have to leave early."

I shake my head and wrap my legs around his hips. "Don't leave me," I tease, and he kisses the corner of my mouth giving me tingles all the way down to my toes.

Just over 10 years of marriage, and he still gives me butterflies, and I love him more now than I did then if that's possible.

He kisses my lips, gentle and loving, and I want to stay just like this for a lifetime.

Scooting higher up my body, he lines himself up before slowly sliding inside me. My eyes close, and he kisses each eyelid and down my cheeks until his mouth covers my own.

"God, I fucking love this," he rasps against my lips, moving his hips in deep, hard thrusts. "My wife is perfect."

His words, they make my heart patter uneven in my chest. I will never tire of the way he loves me.

My hands find their way up his neck and into his thick hair. I pull gently, and he kisses me more deeply, nipping and sucking inside my mouth as his hips drive harder, faster.

He wraps an arm around my waist and lifts my bottom from the bed, putting me at an angle where I feel him so deep, I can almost not keep quiet.

"Edward," I gasp, arching my neck.

He kisses down my throat, biting at my collarbone, and I see stars behind my closed eyes.

It's always like this.

Always _perfect._

Suddenly, Edward's on his back, and I'm on top of him, my hips moving, chasing that feeling of bliss only he can give me. One hand is on my hip, guiding me, and the other finds my clit, rubbing lightly but quickly enough that I'm not going to last much longer.

I lean forward, my hands flattened against his chest. His green eyes meet my browns, and I smile, making him grin all freaking cute back.

"Come on, baby," he says through his smile.

I nod and move my hips faster, his finger still doing wonderful things. It's when he starts thrusting from the bottom that I finally lose control. He sits up quickly, covering my mouth with his wet, forceful one to smother the uncontrollable sounds that will no doubt leave my mouth.

He slams inside of me with a purpose until he stays deep inside of me, jerking gently as he comes.

"You're so good," he says against my mouth, biting my bottom lip.

"You're late," I whisper, and I can see his eyes smile.

"I am."

Edward's the boss. He can be late every single day if he wants to. He bought Emmett's contracting company when Emmett and Rosalie moved to Florida seven years ago.

Not only is he now the proud owner of Masen Contracting, he built us a beautiful house on our own land.

We kiss a few minutes longer, taking advantage of this time alone. With six kids, we rarely get these special moments.

Maddox was born four years ago when the twins were just five. Just another perfect boy to add to our brood along with the one and only princess.

I'm downstairs making Edward breakfast when he comes down, hair wet and looking so dang sexy.

He kisses my cheek and grabs the plate from my hand, taking a seat at the kitchen island.

"What are the plans for today?"

Harlow wants to go to the mall with her friend. Edward still has a hard time giving our 16 year old daughter that kind of freedom. She has her own car, that Edward bought her, but he still struggles with her growing up.

"Max wants me to take the boys to that new laser tag place in town."

He chews and swallows before saying, "What about Low?"

"She wants to go to the mall with her friends."

"Are these friends boys?"

I turn toward the sink and hide my smile. "No, fella, no boys. I don't think anyway."

He sets his plate next to the sink and wraps his arms around me, kissing my bare shoulder. "Tell her to be careful and drive safely."

I nod, and he kisses my shoulder one more time before releasing me.

"Later, baby," he says.

I walk him to the door and lock up after he leaves. Leaving the dishes for later, I jog up the stairs so I can crawl back into bed and sleep a while longer before my house of animals wakes up, but when I notice a ball under my blankets, I know I'm too late.

I tip toe to the side of the bed so Maddox can't hear me, and then when I'm close enough, I jump lightly on top of him, making him squeal in delight.

"Mommy, get off!"

I roll over, and he peeks his dark brown hair out from under the blankets, his sleepy green eyes smiling just like his cute little lips.

"What are you doing in mommy's bed?" I ask, kissing his chunky cheek.

"Hiding," he says. "Where's daddy?"

"He left for work."

He snuggles into my arms, letting me cuddle him. He's still my baby, the one that lets me love all over him. My other boys love me, but they're too old for my cuddles. Gosh, it breaks my heart how big all of my kiddos are getting. Two more years, and Harlow will be off to college. I dread the day, but I think Edward's heart will shatter when his little girl leaves the house.

Over the years, I've fallen harder in love with my husband, the way he loves and takes care of our kids, it's beautiful.

"We get to go play laser tag today."

He suddenly sits up, his eyes all excited and slides off the bed and runs out of the room calling for his brothers.

I jump in the shower while Maddox is distracted.

Today, like everyday, is going to be great.

…

…

…

"I'll be careful, Mom," Harlow says, sliding into her car.

I stand beside the door, holding it open.

"Are you picking up Leah or will she meet you there?"

"I'm picking her and Seth up."

Seth? Oh gosh, Edward is going to shit.

"Be smart, babe," I say, and she rolls her eyes good naturedly.

"I know, Mom. I love you."

"Love you, too. See you later."

I watch as she drives off, jumping when Max comes up next to me, wrapping an arm around my shoulder. He grins down at me. He's almost as tall as Edward now, so much taller than me. It seems like just yesterday when he was my cute little Maximoose. Now, at 15, he's practically a man. One that does not let me call him Maximoose anymore, but I still do. I think he secretly loves it.

"Can I drive?"

"No way," I say, slapping his stomach lightly.

"Come on, mom," he grins. "Dad lets me drive with him."

I squeeze his waist. "Dad's braver than I am."

He laughs, and we head inside to get the boys rounded up. They sound like a herd of animals when they come down the stairs, my little Maddox last, his chunky little legs taking him longer to get down the stairs. When he gets to the bottom, Max grabs him up and sets him on his shoulders. Maddox loves his big brother.

"Where's Bubby?"

"Mom, he's going to be so mad if he hears you call him that." Ollie says, looking over his shoulder.

Leo is 12 now, so grown up. My little bubby is a head taller than me, and it makes my heart hurt.

"He's putting his shoes on," Noah says.

"Leo, let's go," Max calls up the stairs, and Maddox copies him, calling for his brother.

Max tilts his head and grins up at Maddox, and it's adorable. Max and Maddox look so much like each other, it's crazy. Max has blonde hair, my only blondie out of all the kids, but Maddox is his twin.

Leo and Harlow are the only ones with my eyes, for obvious reasons, but they're just as beautiful as my other babes.

Leo comes down the stairs, and kisses my cheek, that little sweetheart, and we head out. He tries to sit shotgun, but Max shuts that down gently, ruffling Leo's hair.

As soon as we make it to the laser tag place, the boys jump out. Max says, "I got them," and Maddox yells, "Wait for me!"

"Go, babe," I tell Max. "I'll get him."

Maddox isn't happy, but he still has that excited gleam in his eyes. "Hurry, mommy."

"You're so cute, baby," I say when he stands up on the floorboard in his muscle tee, shorts, and converse. "You ready to have some fun?"

He nods and wraps his arms around me so I can pull him out of the car. He gives me a wet smack on cheek before I put him down, and gosh, be still my heart.

…

…

…

"Daddy!"

Maddox runs on his chubby little feet and is swept into Edward's strong, tattooed arms. He kisses Maddox's little face making my heart warm. Edward's always been the best daddy, and I just want to give him a million babies so I can see cute little baby kisses every single day.

"Did you miss daddy?"

"Yes!" Maddox shouts. "I got to shoot guns today." He throws his hands up in the air. "Not real guns, daddy. Little light guns."

Edward grins and kisses Maddox's cheek again before coming straight to me as I watch from the entry way.

"Hey, baby," he says, kissing my mouth hard but long, and I wilt beneath his lips.

"Fella," I breathe.

"Yuck, mommy," Maddox says, scrunching his nose.

"Get used to it, buddy," Max says, coming down the stairs. "Mommy and daddy always kiss."

Maddox's face scrunches even more, and he says, "Put me down."

He runs to Max just as Leo in loose shorts and no shirt, comes down the stairs.

"Hey, dad," both boys say at the same time, and Edward goes to them. He kisses the tops of their heads, and it's another thing Edward does that the boys accept. Edward loves the crap out of his kids, and I love that crap out of him for it.

"Where's Ollie and Noah?"

Leo says, "Fortnight," and Edward shakes his head and looks over at me.

"I'm timing them," I say. "30 minutes only. I cross my heart."

He rolls his eyes with a small smile but believes me. "What'd you cook me, babe?"

"Low's bringing dinner. She'll be here any minute. Go shower, you stink."

I follow him up the stairs and into our bedroom and watch as he strips out of his work clothes. He doesn't always come home filthy but some days he just has to get his hands dirty onsite.

When he's down to his tight, black briefs, my mouth waters a little. I'll never get used to his perfect body and colorful tatooes. He's added more over the years, enough that the boys are itching for their first tattoo.

He looks at me over his shoulder and raises one eyebrow cockily, and I shrug and smile. "You look good enough to eat, baby," I say.

"Don't get me all wound up, babe."

I laugh and kiss the middle of his back and pat his firm ass. "Go, then," I say with a little pout, and he winks at me before stripping his briefs off, giving me a glance of his bare ass before shutting the bathroom door.

My gosh, he kills me.

Ollie and Noah are downstairs when I make it back down, and Harlow is setting the table. Well, she's setting paper plates and take out bags on the table.

"Hi, Mom," she says. "I brought burgers. Mad got nuggets."

"Dad's in the shower. We'll eat when he gets done."

She nods, and then looks into the living room before looking back at me with a pink blush on her cheeks.

"What?" I say, always nosey for a bit of teenage gossip.

"Mom," she whispers. "Seth _kissed_ me!"

Oh god, Edward will die.

"Oh my gosh," I gush. "How was it?"

"Mom," she says, embarrassed. "Don't make this awkward."

"What! You can't tell me things and then expect me not to ask." I laugh.

She doesn't say anymore on the subject but she can't stop smiling.

Harlow's eyes light up when Edward walks into the kitchen, and he's torturing me by not wearing a shirt.

"Dad, hi," she says all big brown eyes and bright smile.

"Hey, babe, how was your day at the mall?" He kisses her cheek, and Harlow goes on and on about her day, leaving out her kiss with Seth of course.

He nods and listens intently, never one to fake attention.

"I told them no onions on your burger."

He nods and yells, "Boys, come eat!" before sitting down at his normal chair.

We have one rule, well one _main_ rule. No matter what, we always sit down to dinner together. Dinner is my favorite time of the day because we get to visit as one big family. We're close knit as it is, but I love these times.

Harlow hands out everyone's food, and I take a seat next to Edward, not surprised when Maddox climbs onto his lap to eat his nuggets.

Edward kisses his head and opens his honey for him. I remember those early days when it was my bubby who loved Edward that much…even the twins were like that.

Everyone digs in and it's silent at first because we're a family that loves food, but eventually everyone's talking over each other and Maddox is wiping his sticky hands all over Edward's bare arms.

"Baby, use a napkin," I say, handing him one.

"It doesn't work, mommy. My fingers stick to it."

I listen intently as each of our kids talk, savoring every word that comes out of their mouths. I love the way they laugh and tease each other, and then I freeze when Harlow tells Edward that Seth and Leah went with her to the mall.

"Seth…" he says. "A boy?"

Harlow looks over at me, biting her lip, nervously. "Uhh, yes."

Edward looks at me, and I shrug, smiling so tiny I hope he doesn't see it because Harlow and boys is one thing he can't handle.

"Who sat in front?"

Harlow looks at me again, and I hide my smile behind a big bite of my burger.

"Leah," she says.

Edward nods, but says, "When do I meet Seth?"

"Daddy," she says, resorting to her seven year old talk. "He's just a friend."

Max snorts, and Harlow gives him a dirty look. "Be quiet, Max."

"I didn't say anything," he says, holding his hands up in surrender with a cute grin on his face.

"Low, if you're hanging out with a boy, I want to meet him."

She shoves a fry into her mouth and swallows before saying, "Okay. If I hang out with him again, you can meet him first."

"Good," he says before moving on to laser tag talk with the boys.

Harlow meets my eyes, and I give her a wink, and she smiles and blushes.

I remember those teenage years with Jacob. I know what it's like to have your first kiss and crush.

I look at Edward now, thinking _last_ crush and _last_ kiss are infinitely better.


	2. Chapter 2

**No copyright infringement intended. I don't own twilight, but I own Pepper now.**

* * *

Friday Max leaves for football camp, and it devastates me every single year. At least Leo's are day camps right here in town. Max, now that he's in high school, he goes to a week-long camp in Seattle. In reality, it's not like Seattle is across the country, but it _feels_ like it is.

"We need to go shopping tomorrow, Maximoose," I say, wiping down the kitchen countertops.

He looks up from his phone, saying, "Mom, no."

"What?" I ask, knowing exactly what he's talking about.

He shakes his head, his lips twitching, and I say, "You need toiletries, and probably a towel or two. Snacks, too. We'll go early so we can get back in time for me to make dinner."

"I'll make dinner," Edward says, stepping into the kitchen, wiping sweat from his forehead.

Max and I look at each other horrified, and Max shakes his head and Edward says, "Babe."

"Edward," I say, tossing my rag in the sink and wrapping my arms around his sweaty body. "Baby, you can't cook."

He rolls his eyes, and I grin up at him when he says, "Whatever."

"We'll go early," I say with finality. "Come with us."

"I'll go," he says, pulling me closer and pecking my lips.

"Dad," Max groans, standing up. "Get a room."

He leaves the kitchen, and Edward grips my butt cheeks roughly, making me all turned on. "You wouldn't wake up this morning," he complains, kissing my neck.

"I'm sorry. I was exhausted."

He nods and nips my collarbone. "That's what happens when you binge watch those shows of yours all night."

"The season's almost over," I breathe, arching my neck. "I love Betty and Jughead."

"What about me, baby?"

My gosh, I love when he's all needy for attention.

"I love you more, of course."

He releases my butt cheeks, and I sigh a little in frustration. I mean, I know we can't go at it in the kitchen, but he's always making me want him at the most inappropriate of times.

"Tonight, I'll be your Jughead."

I slap his chest and snort laugh, but say, "Okay."

He chuckles and releases me just in time. Leo walks in with sleepy eyes and messy hair and gives me my morning kiss on the cheek. I hope he never stops that ritual of his.

"Are you hungry, bub…" I say, trailing off with his nickname begging to come out.

"I'll just get cereal."

He gets his own cereal, and Edward ruffles his hair before he takes his cereal out of the kitchen and up the stairs.

"Bring your bowl back when you're done," I yell behind him. "I don't want to be scraping out chunky milk."

"I will," he says, laughter in his voice.

I turn to Edward and say, "What are we going to do today?"

"We'll do whatever you want."

That's my _favorite_ answer.

I pretend to think, even tapping my lip like I'm thinking really hard, but I already know what I want to do, but I don't know if Edward will go for it.

When I was younger, my dad bought me a pot belly pig, and I took it to school for _Pet Day_ in second grade. I want to buy Maddox one.

"What, babe?" He says, catching on to my game.

"I was thinking…" I grin and grab his hand, swinging it between us. "Your beautiful hands built this big, beautiful house, and we have Thor and Loki, so I was thinking, let's add another pet to the family."

"Like another dog?"

I rub my lips together, wanting to laugh. "Not a dog, per se. I want to buy Maddox a pig."

"I'm not buying a pig, baby."

"Fella, just listen. It's not a _pig._ It's a mini pot belly pig. It will stay all cute and miniature forever!"

"Where did this idea come from?"

I grab his other hand and hold them between us. "You remember my second grade pet day. I told you all about it many years ago. Maddox would _love_ it. I know he will."

He's silent for many long minutes just staring at me, but I don't mind because it means I get to stare at his pretty, perfect face.

"You'll have to build a pen," I say. "You can do it, babe. I have faith in you."

He sighs, pretending to be all put out, but says, "I'll buy Mad a pig."

"Don't take the credit."

"I'm taking all the credit," he says, smiling so damn cute.

I kiss his chin and hug him before leaving him in the kitchen to tell the kids we're getting a new pet.

…

…

…

I stand behind Edward, monitoring his work on Pepper's cage.

Pepper, that's what Maddox picked for the new little piggies name. We get to pick her, I think it's a _her,_ up tomorrow after we're done shopping for Max.

Harlow can't believe Edward said yes, but even she seems excited.

Who wouldn't be excited about a mini pig?

Ollie, Noah, and Leo are jumping on the trampoline, and Max and Maddox are giving their dad a hand. Maddox has his little tike tool belt on banging away on a piece of wood with his plastic hammer.

"Dammit," Edward says.

"Dammit," Maddox says.

Edward stops and looks down at Maddox as he continues banging, and I say, "No bad words, baby."

"Sorry, mommy," he says, not stopping his pretend work. "Daddy said it first."

Max busts up laughing, and I can't contain my smile.

"Sorry, buddy," Edward says through a grin.

"It's okay," he says, and seriously, my little boy is adorable.

They get back to work and I wander around our ginormous yard. When Edward bought us this land, I couldn't believe it. I think it's about five acres, plenty of room for all of us. Maybe even room for one more of us. I haven't brought up the subject yet, but I think one more baby added to this family will make us complete. He's going to think I'm nuts, but I want to make thousands of tiny humans with him.

Edward wanted to put in a pool, but I nixed that in the bud right away. He would have put a pool fence around it, but it would have made me way too nervous. Sometimes, on the hottest days, I do regret that decision.

I grab a water from the outside fridge and sit under the patio. I pull out my phone and take a few snaps of the kids and Edward. My walls are covered in pictures of us. Edward pretends to be annoyed with my obsession, but I catch him staring at the walls all the time. Who wouldn't stare at my babies? They're all adorable even when they're ornery teenagers.

The back door opens, and Harlow steps out, her phone glued to her hand like always.

"Mom," she says. "Can I go to the movies with Leah tonight?"

"Is Seth going?"

"Mom, do I have to tell dad? He's going to want to meet him. It's not like Seth's taking me out on a _date_. We're just hanging out. It's going to be weird to introduce him."

I look up at her, feeling her pain, but agreeing with Edward wholeheartedly. I may not agree with everything Edward says, but I never go against him, just like he doesn't go against me.

"Seth has to meet him if Seth is going and don't you dare try to lie to him and say he won't be there."

"Ugh, okay," she whines. "Should I tell dad now?"

She's looking out across the yard, and I say, "Yes, go tell him now."

She jogs across the yard, and I watch her talk to her dad. She smiles and hugs him before bending down to pretend build with Maddox. Edward looks back at me, and I blow him a kiss. He shakes his head, but he does blow me one back.

Fucking adorable.

When Edward and the boys are finally done, I go check out the final project. Edward built a wooden mini barn with a two feet tall pen connected to it. On the side of the barn, Max painted Pepper's name and let Maddox put his little handprint.

I love it!

"I love it," I say aloud. "Aren't you so excited, baby?"

"That's my hand, mommy. See?"

"Yes, I do see. It's the perfect hand."

He grins and turns to Edward. "Can we get it now, daddy?"

"She won't be ready until tomorrow."

Maddox doesn't look happy, but he doesn't complain.

"Since Mad is getting a pig," Ollie says. "Can I get a cow?"

"You're joking," Harlow says, horrified. "Have you seen the poops those animals take? I saw it on the Discovery Channel one day. They are like huge round patties. It's disgusting."

"I'm sure pig poop isn't much better," Noah says.

"You watch the Discovery Channel?" Leo asks the most important question.

"No."

"You just said you saw cow poop on there," Max says, grinning.

"Okay, fine. I sometimes watch Naked and Afraid and the lady stepped barefoot on cow poop," she admits but you can tell she's a little embarrassed.

Everyone laughs including Maddox even if he has no idea what's going on.

"What are you laughing at?" Harlow asks Maddox, tickling his side.

"Nothing!" He squeals and starts running away from her.

She chases him around the yard and the boys help him get away. Pretty soon they're all laying in the middle of the yard, with Loki and Thor between them, for no apparent reason. I do snap a picture though.

"Where you gonna put that one?" Edward asks, looking over my shoulder at my phone.

"I'll find somewhere," I say, smiling.

…

…

…

The next morning, I wake up extra early and drag Edward into the shower. He doesn't protest much especially when I grab his morning erection and give it a good stroke.

His mouth finds mine, and he kisses me hungrily as I continue to stroke his hot length in my hand.

"Enough, baby," he says, voice rough and picks me up, gently slamming me against the shower wall.

He slides inside of me, and he whispers, "Shhh, babe, shhhh," and fucks me like a gentle lover, all sweet and slow, and I tighten my legs around him, bringing him closer, deeper.

The warm water pours over us, and he looks so dang sexy with his hair plastered to his forehead. I lean down and lick droplets of water from his cheek, and he groans onto my ear. My arms wrap around his neck as he speeds up, and I whisper sweet nothings into his ear. He hisses _fuck_ when I nibble on his earlobe.

I move my hand down, scraping my nails lightly down his hard torso until I find my clit. I rub lightly as he moves inside of me, and he looks down to watch me, and it turns me on even more.

"You look beautiful, baby," he says, lifting his head and kissing the corner of my mouth. "Keep going."

He continues to fuck me, and I move my fingers gently, wanting to drag this out as long as I can, but his fingers dig into my butt cheeks extra hard when he's close and the pleasure and pain does unthinkable things to me, and I fly apart, leaning forward to sink my teeth into his shoulder so the kids don't come busting the door down.

Edward grunts and thrusts three more times before groaning into my neck.

"You're such a god, fella," I say, licking my bite mark.

"Shut up, baby," he laughs.

We take turns washing each other, and I _live_ for these small moments together.

He leaves the bedroom first, and I get ready for our shopping trip and pig buying day. Harlow's going to stay home with the older boys, but Maddox and Max will be along for the trip.

I let the boys sleep in but knock on Harlow's door, waking her up to tell her we're leaving. "Don't cook anything."

"I know, mom. I'll make them toaster pastries."

I kiss her forehead and let her fall back asleep.

When I get downstairs, the boys and Edward are already waiting on me.

"Mom," Max says, kissing my head. "Can we get egg mcmuffins?"

"Definitely," I tell him.

"I want a McFlurry, mommy," Maddox says, holding Edward's big hand.

"Not for breakfast, baby, but on the way home I'll get you ice cream."

That's good enough for him so he nods his little head. I bend down and let him kiss my cheek because I can't go a day without my little baby kisses.

"You ready to go pick up Pepper piggy?"

"Yes!"

…

…

…

We get all of Max's stuff done first. He insists I over did it and it won't all fit in his bag, but it's better to be safe than sorry.

Edward drives us to this little farm where the little pigs are sold. Maddox is bouncing in his seat, and if I'm being honest, so am I.

"I can't wait to see it," I say, looking back at Maddox and Max.

Maddox's big green eyes are lit up like it's Christmas, and it feels like it _is._

I remember loving my little pot belly pig. I even walked it on a leash which reminds me...

"Babe," I say. "We forgot to get a leash and water bowls and a little trough for his food."

"What do pigs even eat?" Max asks.

I bite my lip, not being able to remember. "We'll ask."

When we make it to the farm, Edward parks and Max takes care of getting Maddox out of the car. A little old man and his wife, I assume, meet us outside.

"Hello there. I'm Carmen, and this is my husband Beau."

"Hello," I smile and shake her frail hand. "I'm Bella, and this is my husband Edward and our sons Max and Maddox."

"Good lookin boys you have," she grins.

"Yeah," I agree with my own grin.

Beau leads us to the barn and slides open the door. "Go on and take your pick."

Maddox, Max, and I look through the pens, and I am instantly in love with all the little piglets.

I hear Edward talking with the couple, but I don't pay too much attention, telling Maddox to pick his favorite.

He puts his finger on his lip and thinks real hard, his eyes moving over every pig.

Max says, "I like that one. The all black one."

"Hmmm," Maddox says. "Yeah, I like that one, too."

"We'll take the all black one." I say, turning to face Edward and the couple.

"That's a fine pick there, son," Beau says to Maddox, giving him a high five.

"Is it a boy or girl?"

 _Please say girl._

"That pretty thing is a little girl. She's the runt of the bunch."

"How big will she get?" Edward asks.

"Well, they can grow up to 100 pounds," Carmen says, and my eyes widen in horror.

Edward looks at me, like _really babe_ , and I grin, trying to be cute before looking away from him.

"But," Carmen continues. "Since she's the runt, I say no more than 25 pounds. She's a mini."

I let out a sigh of relief, and Edward yanks gently on my hair.

That was a close one.

"Can we take her home now," Maddox asks.

"Let's get you a box to put her in."

Beau searches the barn for a box, and I talk to Carmen asking her what they eat and such. She says mini pig pellets and fresh vegetables usually, even frozen will do.

Once Pepper is loaded into the Tahoe, we're back on the road, and Maddox can't stop talking about his pig. Max is a good sport, following the conversation like a good brother.

"I want to have a BBQ on Wednesday," I say out of the blue. "It's the fourth of July. You don't have to go into work do you?"

Edward looks over at me. "I'm interviewing for an office secretary in the morning," he says, and I forgot about that.

"Okay, but you won't be late so that works."

"Yeah, that works, babe."

After the pet store where I buy way too much stuff, we get the boys ice cream but tell them to keep their lips zipped since it's too far to bring the other kiddos some.

When we get home the first thing Maddox does is tell his brothers and sister he ate _the biggest, BIGGEST ice cream of his life._

Maddox is the worst secret keeper.


	3. Chapter 3

**Twilight is not mine and no copyright infringement intended.**

* * *

Slipping Leo's Beats into my ears, I go about cleaning the house. He always lets me borrow them, and today's the perfect day since I want all the kiddos to stay asleep and not ask for breakfast until I'm completely done.

Edward ran into work for a bit for his office secretary interview. Supposedly the candidate couldn't find any time but this morning.

After microwaving a bag of mixed vegetables, I carry them outside to the way back of the yard to feed Pepper. Loki and Thor stand near her pen, peeking in all curious, and I barely make it when I hop over the fence.

I dump the veggies in and watch as the little piggy scarfs it down before feeding both dogs. They both have their own big dog houses that I had Edward build when we moved in. I repaint them every time the paint starts to look old. Edward says it shouldn't matter since it's only a dog house, but I'm sure dogs like nice houses too.

I spend a bit of my time outside admiring our beautiful home. Edward planted trees when we moved in, and they are not huge yet or anything, but eventually they will be.

Tossing one of the dog toys one last time, I watch as Loki and Thor chase after it before I head back inside.

Every single child of mine is awake when I walk through the kitchen. Max is taking care of everyone because he's not like his dad and can cook just about anything. I trust Max in the kitchen more than my daughter. She doesn't mind though. Princesses never do.

"Good morning my beautiful babies," I say, going down the row of duckies and kissing each of their heads before Max bends last and lets me kiss his cheek.

"Morning, mom," he says. "You want eggs?"

"I ate already, babe. Thanks. Low, after you eat, I'll expect you to clean the mess."

"Okay. What time do I need to have it done by."

"Immediately."

Harlow always like to put things off, but with today's BBQ, she needs to get right on it.

"Okay," she says, not looking the least bit thrilled.

"Where's dad?" Leo asks.

"He had to do that interview this morning."

"I can't believe on a holiday. That's absurd," Harlow says, digging into her food.

"Did you guys invite your friends?"

I told all of them to pick a friend to come. Edward has some of his workers coming with their families. I wish Emmett and Rose were here, but they won't make it down until Christmas.

"Leah's bringing Seth," Harlow says.

"Peter can't come, so I'll just hang with Mad Dog," Max says, ruffling Maddox's hair, making Maddox grin.

"What about you boys?" I ask the rest of my boys.

They shake their heads, but Ollie replies. "They all left town."

Good thing the boys are close in age and don't mind hanging out with each other.

After breakfast, I leave Harlow to clean and send the boys outside to scoop poop. It's the worst job.

Maddox stays with me and follows me around as I dust furniture and sweep and vacuum the downstairs. He squeals when I pretend to suction his leg with the hose.

Later, when I'm stepping out of the shower, Edward's leaning causally against the sink, holding out my towel.

I grab it, but he doesn't let go right away. "Edward," I say, dripping water all over the floor.

He wraps the towel around my shoulders, pulling it tight around me, like I'm some invalid, but I kind of like it.

"I want a kiss," he says, and I oblige, of course.

He releases me, and I dry off and get dressed as he watches.

"How did it go?"

He nods his head. "Good."

"What's her name?"

He smirks all cockily. " _His_ name is Jasper. I told him he could start tomorrow."

"Oh."

"He seems like a good kid. He's going to start night classes at Peninsula and needs a day job."

"You're so sweet, fella."

He shakes his head. "Get ready, babe. This BBQ can't start without you."

"Are your workers coming?"

"They have plans already."

"What! So just us and Leah and Seth then?"

He rolls his eyes at the mention of Seth's name, but he doesn't comment. I think Harlow's softened him up enough.

"Yeah, just us. Want to cancel?" He asks all hopeful.

"No!"

The gall of him.

"I'll be ready quick. You can start the grill."

He leaves the bathroom, and I watch from my spot at the sink as he changes into loose shorts and a tight tee. When he leaves the room, I whip my hair up into a messy bun. I put on some mascara and chap stick and call myself good.

Leah and Seth are at the island when I get downstairs, no sign of any of my boys anywhere.

"Hi, Mrs. Masen," Seth says, and Leah gives me a little wave.

"Hello, I'm glad you guys could make it."

"Thanks for having us," Leah says.

"Dad's outside," Harlow says. "Want us to take everything out?"

"Yeah, thanks, babe."

I walk out the back door and notice Maddox sitting in the pig pen, Pepper in his lap. Probably not the most sanitary thing, but he looks so cute.

"Where's Low," Edward asks when I get close.

"She's coming, papa bear, calm down," I laugh and pat his back lovingly.

Overall, it's a great day, but Edward keeps a close eye on Seth the entire time.

…

…

…

"Are you sure you want to go?"

Max looks up from his cereal. "Yes, mom. If I want to be a starter this year, I need all the work I can get."

I nod, knowing and even _understanding_ he needs to attend camps like this, but I hate it all the same. He'll be gone an entire week, and I don't like it at all.

"You're all packed?"

"You packed me," he says.

Yes, I did pack for him. He even took the third towel out, saying it was too many.

"Okay, I'm going to go wake up your brothers and sister."

We're going to pick up Edward and drive Max all the way to Seattle and pick him up next Friday.

"I'll take my stuff to the car."

He's such a good son. All these years later, and I still selfishly thank God that I get to be his mom.

Once I've rounded up the herd, we move out to the Tahoe. Harlow gives Max the front and climbs her sleepy butt in the back with Maddox with Leo, Ollie, and Noah taking the very back.

I pull into Masen Contracting and every single one of my babes want to get out and get their dad, so we make it a family trip.

Max pulls open the door, holding it open for all of us to go in. I hear Harlow make a gurgling noise behind me and turn back to see her eyes on the front desk. I follow her eyes to see Jasper, I'm assuming, sitting behind the desk, his ear to the office phone.

"Who is that," Harlow hisses, yanking on my arm. She's fixing her hair and wiping her eyes, full out panicking. "Mom, seriously!"

I contain my hysterical giggle, and tell her, "It's dad's new office secretary."

"He's a _boy!"_

"So."

"A _hot_ boy."

Please, don't let her say that in front of Edward.

"Daddy!" Maddox yells, racing off down the short hallway. "Low says he's a hot boy," he says not very quietly and points to Jasper who is now standing at the desk, his eyes on all of us.

"Mad!" Harlow shrieks, and my boys crack up, well except for Edward. He stares real hard at Harlow then looks at Jasper before looking at me, nostrils flaring, showing his unhappiness. He definitely looks hot being all protective daddy.

I just _love_ this!

"Hello," I say, stepping forward and holding out my hand. "I'm the Mrs. to Masen Contracting."

Jasper grins, and my gosh, I'm sure Harlow is dying behind me. "Nice to meet you, ma'am."

I turn back to my kids. "These our kids, that's Max," I point to my blondie, then continue pointing to each of our boys, "Leo, Ollie, Noah, and that little blabber mouth over there with his daddy is Maddox."

Before I can introduce Harlow, Leo pipes up. "And this is our beautiful sister Harlow, but we call her Low."

She smiles at Leo all adoring before looking past me to Jasper and giving him a little wave.

"Wow, six kids. I'm an only child. Nice to meet you." He smiles again, and I just know Harlow has heart eyes behind me.

"Let's get going, babe," Edward says. "If you need anything, let Garrett know. You have his number."

"You got it, boss," Jasper says, too cute for his own good.

Edward wraps an arm around me, and we follow the kids out the door. "Don't bring Harlow here ever again," Edward jokes.

Well, at least I _think_ he's joking.

…

…

…

A few hours later, Edward pulls onto the college campus where Max will be staying for the next week. I stay with the kids while Edward and Max get checked in. When they come back for Max's stuff, I jump from the car and hug Max for a full five minutes. Okay, not really five minutes, but I don't want to let go.

"I'll be fine, mom," he says and kisses my head.

"I know," I say, letting him go so he can hug his dad.

I can hear Edward giving him tips and all that nonsense, so I open the back door and tell the kids to hop out and tell Max bye.

I'll admit, I get a little teary eyed when all my babies hug. We're not a perfect family, and the kids don't always get along, but for the most part, they all love the crap out of each other.

"Text every single day," I call out when Max leaves us. "Did you remember your phone charger?"

"Yes," he says, turning around, walking backwards.

Maddox yells, "Bye Max," and waves all big from Edward's shoulders.

After he's out of sight, we pile back into the Tahoe, and I'm feeling a little depressed until my phone dings with a message from Max.

It's a picture of his room, and I reply **i miss you already, my Maximoose.**

"Can we go to the mall?" Harlow asks, and all the boys groan, including Maddox.

We don't go to the mall, but we get pizza before we head home, and that's even better.

…

…

…

Edward took the following week off, leaving Garrett in charge of the office. We didn't do much, but I did spend a lot of time online shopping for school clothes. The kids start school the 25thof July since it's part of an "all year round" school, so we're running out of time.

Harlow picks out all of her own stuff, and I just give her my card after approving everything.

Maddox has another year before he's off to kindergarten. I dread the day that I'm home alone all day. That seems too strange to be at home with no kiddos.

Max will be home tomorrow. He kept his word and texted me every single day. He said they had two a days and it was brutal.

Standing in the front yard, I watch Harlow drive away with a car full of boys. She's taking her brothers to the pizza arcade in town for lunch, and I'm getting some alone time with my gorgeous husband.

We always try to find our alone time especially at night, but we never get alone time during the day.

I shut the front door and go in search of Edward. Climbing the stairs, I search the family room first but when he's not there I go straight to our bedroom. I find him standing in a tight pair of black briefs, fresh from the shower which is a good thing since he cleaned out Pepper's pen.

"The kids are gone," I say, pulling my shirt over my head, trying to be all seductive.

"Did you tell Low to drive safe?"

"Of course, fella. Well, Maddox told her what you said."

I slip my shorts off and tackle Edward to the bed. He goes down easy because he _let_ me tackle him, and I straddle his waist. His tattooed hands land on my bare hips, and he smiles up at me.

"You want me, baby?" He asks, like he doesn't know I want him every second of every single day.

"Mom!"

Harlow's voice has me jumping off Edward like he's a hot potato. "What's wrong?" I yell, pulling my shirt over my head and slipping my shorts on.

"We don't have any money." I hear her feet pounding up the stairs, and Edward pulls the blanket over himself but otherwise doesn't move.

"Your shirts on inside out, babe," he says with a smirk.

I grab his wallet off the chest and meet Harlow at the top of the stairs. "Sorry, babe," I say, handing her some cash. "That should be enough. Bring an extra pizza back for me."

"Okay. Cheese?"

"Do half sausage for your dad."

"Canadian bacon," Edward calls out from the room.

"You heard him," I say.

"Yeah, okay, we'll be back later."

"Drive safe," Edward calls out again.

When the front door slams shut, I head back into our bedroom, and Edward's in the same spot, still covered with the blanket.

"Get naked, baby," he says.

"I'm over it. We can finish this tonight," I lie, moving past the bed.

Strong arms wrap around me, and I squeal when he tosses me on the bed and falls gently on top of me.

My husband does me kind of dirty, and I like it.

I like it _a lot._


	4. Chapter 4

**Twilight is not mine. Btw, this is in no way a cheatfic. I do love a good cheatfic, but I'd cut off my own arm before these two betrayed each other! ;)**

* * *

The football stadium is already packed, and I stand on tippy toes to see if I can find a spot big enough for my family of eight minus two since two of them are on the field tonight.

Max's first game is happening in about 20 minutes, and Harlow is all suited up in her cheerleading outfit, ready to cheer him on.

"I'll follow you," I tell her Edward, gripping his shirt with one hand and Maddox's with the other. The older boys follow close behind.

When we're finally seated all smashed together, I meet Harlow's eyes, and she waves up at us. Maddox stands on the bleacher and waves adorably big. I don't know what it is about Edward and me, but we make some adorable kiddos.

"Mom, can we go down and hang out with our friends?" Ollie asks, pointing off in the direction where said friends probably are.

The twins think since they turned 10 a few weeks ago that they're real big and can do more _men_ things like walk around a high school football game alone with hundreds of people.

"Stay in the same area," Edward says. "Don't go running all over the place."

Leo stands, saying, "I'll go with them."

That does make me feel a little better.

"What about me?" Maddox says, crossing his arms over his little chest.

"You're too young, buddy," Edward says. "You get to hang with daddy."

My _heart!_

"And mommy," I say, non-jealously.

Edward grins and bumps my shoulder with his.

Max is starting quarterback tonight, and I've never been more proud. Edward is stoked, and if it's possible, I think he's even more proud than me.

I don't really understand the rules of football, but for the most part, I can follow it. Like, I know what a _sack_ is, and all I can hope is that the line holds because I don't want Max tackled before he can even throw the ball to the person who runs with it.

Edward cups his hands around his mouth and yells for Max when they run through the paper the cheerleaders hold up, and Maddox copies him but not as loud. I have been known to yell my head off during games, but I usually wait until the action starts so I stay quiet and act all demure for now.

Last year, Edward almost got us kicked out of an away game because he got a little too rowdy, but that was only in defense of his son when he was getting screwed over.

We laugh about it now, but at the time, they had eight pissed off Masen's on their hands.

By the time it's halftime, I'm on my feet, my voice almost gone and my throat all scratchy. When the boys come up for money, Leo takes Maddox to go pick a snack at the concession.

I snuggle into Edward, wrapping my arms around his big one, and he kisses the top of my head. Harlow leaves her pom poms on the field and climbs the bleachers toward us, smiling all big and proud.

"Gosh, did you see how many yards Max got. He almost had that touchdown!"

"He's doing good, babe," Edward says, and I mirror Harlow's proud smile.

She sits down on the bleacher below us but to where she's facing us, and I already know she wants something.

"Dad," she says, putting her hand on his knee. "Can me and Max stay for the dance?"

There's a dance after every single home game, and she goes to _all_ of them.

"You know the rules," he says all fatherly, and I squeeze his arm.

She grins. "I know, dad. We'll behave." She stands and kisses his cheek and mine before she hops down the bleachers to go back to her cheering post.

It warms my heart to see our kids give us the same attention in public that they do at home. I'll always love that they aren't embarrassed of who their parents are.

"We'll have a movie night with the boys tonight," I say, and he looks down at me. "I'll make my popcorn with the almond bark."

"Whatever you want, baby."

I can't get enough of his love.

The boys come back with their hands full, and Maddox holds up a handful of red vines. "I got you some, mommy," but he only hands me one and keeps the rest for himself.

Forks High wins the game, and the crowd goes nuts. By the time we get down the bleachers, Harlow and Max are already waiting for us at the gate. Max is showered and changed into his dancing clothes.

"You did awesome, babe," I say, hugging his waist while Maddox hugs his leg.

"Thanks, mom."

Edward pulls him into a manly half hug, and Max grins when Edward hands him some cash for the dance.

"Take care of your sister," Edward says, and Harlow rolls her eyes good naturedly.

It doesn't matter that she's the oldest. Max is already much taller and bigger than her, and she's got protective brothers as it is anyway.

"So, we'll be home at 1," Harlow teases, just trying to make Edward crazy.

"Sure, babe."

Harlow laughs and pulls Max away, both of them waving before disappearing into the crowd.

We slowly make our way to the car, and I pull Maddox into my arms when he whines about tired feet. He's my big boy, and I feel like he's just as big as me, but I heft him up and carry him the rest of the way anyway. Edward tries to take him, but Maddox wants his mommy. So sweet my boy is!

I let the boys pick the movie, and when they settle for _Incredibles_ I'm okay with that because it's one of my favorites. We all pile onto the sectional, and Maddox is asleep before the cat is even out of the tree.

He snores lightly snuggled on my chest, and Leo's too into his phone to be paying much attention.

I'm wiping drool of my chest when Edward lays his head in my lap, and I fall asleep sometime during the movie with my boys surrounding me.

…

…

…

Harlow stays home from school Monday with the sniffles. When I walk into her room, she has two balled up pieces of tissue shoved up her nose. She's not even embarrassed, just keeps her nostrils plugged.

"Mom, I feel like crap," she says, her voice all scratchy.

"Here," I say, sitting next to her on the bed and handing her a glass of water and some cold pills. "I made you an appointment. If there's nothing the doctor can do, at least you have a Dr's note to take back to school."

She nods and gulps down the water and both pills.

"Where's Mad?"

"Watching his cartoons. Get some rest. We have to leave by 10."

She nods and hands me her glass, and I kiss her warm forehead before leaving her room.

 **low has an appt at 10:30. we'll bring you lunch** I text Edward when I get downstairs.

 **how's she doing?**

 **she feels like crap she says. her head felt pretty warm. i gave her medicine.**

 **get her better then come eat lunch with me.**

 **3**

He sends me a kissy face emoji, and it makes me melt. I love that he's a sweet, loving, sexy tattooed man. I love that he looks all hot bad boy, but he's oh so good. I'll never get tired of telling him how much I love him. I am honestly the luckiest girl on the planet. I hope my Harlow finds a man like Edward. When she's much older, of course.

I French braid Harlow's hair before we leave while Maddox sits between her legs snacking on some goldfish. Harlow runs her fingers through the top of his hair. He wears it long on top like his daddy but shaves and fades the sides. All of my boys wear Edward's style. It's adorable.

In a family like ours, it's hard to keep all the kiddos away from each other when they're feeling sick, and it's the hardest keeping loveable Maddox away from _anybody._

The doctor prescribes Harlow with an antibiotic because on top of a cold she has sinus infection. We drop the prescription off at the pharmacy before deciding what to pick Edward up for lunch.

Finally, after much deliberation, we take him a sourdough melt from the diner and a piece of chocolate pie. He's still got that sweet tooth. We take our food to go and drive to Edward's work.

Maddox is always most excited to go to work with daddy, so he's bouncing in his seat before I'm even parking in the lot. When I shut the car off, I look over at Harlow in the front seat, and she has the visor mirror down, fixing her hair and wiping underneath her eyes. She's still all sniffly and hoarse, but she knows when we walk in that building Jasper will be the first person she sees.

Maddox unbuckles himself and crawls into the front seat and sitting on the middle console until Harlow feels she is presentable. This crush she has on Jasper has not tapered off at all since we all met him a month ago. She's kind of obsessive.

Edward, not surprisingly, hates that she's crushing on a 19 year old college student when she's only 16. Although Jasper has been nothing but respectful, I have caught him staring back at Harlow a little lovey dovey eyed.

We're just lucky summer's over, and Harlow's not trying to bring her _daddy_ lunch every day.

"Are you ready?" I ask Harlow, and she flips the visor up, blushing.

"Yes." She grabs the bags, and I hop down then catch Maddox after he tries to jump down himself.

"Mom," she says, suddenly, her hand wrapped around the office door. "We didn't get Jasper anything. That's so rude."

"Babe, we also didn't get the rest of dad's employees anything either." I point out, raising an eyebrow.

She bites her lip. "But at least they're not _seeing_ us walk through with all of these bags."

"He can't have my food," Maddox says, hilariously. "I'm hungry."

"You're _always_ hungry, Mad," she teases.

"I am," he admits.

"Give him mine," I finally say. "I'll share with your dad."

She smiles happily and finally lets us in the door.

"Hi, Jasper," she says all brave, and if Edward walked out right now, he'd probably have a heart attack.

"Hello, Low," he says standing from his chair. He smiles at her, big and bright, and if I was a 16 year old girl I'd probably be swooning, too. "Mrs. Masen, Maddox."

"Hi, Jasper…"

"We brought dad lunch, but we got you something, too," she says, holding up _my_ lunch.

"Thanks, girl," he says, and Harlow giggles, and my god, Edward is going to flip.

"We better get your dad his lunch," I tell Harlow, pulling her with us, and I want to roll my eyes when she waves at him.

"Babe, tone it down," I laugh. "You know your dad can't handle you liking boys. At least don't do it where he might see you. Sheesh!"

She laughs and follows me into Edward's office.

"Daddy," Maddox says all happily. "We brought you pie."

He climbs up onto Edward's lap, and I say, "Hey, you took my seat, baby!"

He giggles like I was joking.

I was not, since it's Maddox, I let it slide.

I lean over the desk and peck Edward's grinning lips.

"How do you feel, Low?" Edward asks.

"I feel okay. I have a headache, though. The doctor says that's normal."

He nods and opens his lunch and Maddox does the same. He sticks a fry in his mouth, and then says, "Wait, daddy. You have to share with mommy. Low gave mommy's lunch to Jasper."

Edward lifts his head, and I laugh out loud, because _really_ it's funny.

"Dad," Harlow says. "We can't walk by with lunch and not bring him anything."

Edward looks at me, and I wink with a shrug before sitting on the edge of his desk and stealing some fries. "Will you share with me, fella? Sharing is caring."

"Only because you're so pretty," he says with a smirk.

Harlow pretends to gag in her chair in front of Edward's desk. I know they all love how much we love each other. I mean, who wouldn't want a loveable mommy and daddy like us.

I take half of Edward's sandwich and a portion of his fries, and we chat and eat, and sometimes I wish Maddox and I could come to work with Edward every day. That would be the life.

Once Edward breaks out the pie, we all look at him with the same hungry eyes. I don't know why I didn't just buy the entire pie.

Finally, Maddox can't take it, and he swipes his finger through the whip cream on the edges and sucks his finger into his mouth. "Mmmmm."

Edward laughs and gives us each a little nibble.

Harlow stands and throws all the containers in the trash, and Maddox opens and closes all the desk drawers. Edward stands and wraps me in his arms, kissing the corner of my mouth.

"Thanks, baby."

"I'll make a big dinner since you didn't get a full lunch."

The reminder of his daughter being sweet on his secretary darkens his eyes a little, and I rub his back soothingly, hiding my smile.

He looks up at the clock on the wall and sighs. "I have to go check on the guys. I'll walk you out."

We walk back to the front office and Jasper's not at his desk. Thank the heavens, even if Harlow does look all disappointed.

…

…

…

By Wednesday, every single kiddo plus myself is sick with that dang cold. Harlow's doing better but not fully on the mend yet.

Edward stays home and takes care of us, but when he burns the soup, I do have to get up and give him a little cooking lesson. He doesn't pay one bit of attention, but it is fun trying to be the teacher anyway.

Edward delivers soup and piggy backs Maddox down the stairs, but he doesn't eat soup instead _I_ make him a grilled cheese.

We all lay around sick and lazy the rest of the day.

Later, in the wee dark hours of the night, when all my babes are tucked into bed, Edward and I have a warm bubble bath.

He washes my back and rubs my shoulders and down my arms, and I feel like I'm in heaven.

He kisses the back of my neck and says, "Feel good, baby?"

"Yes," I say when he wraps his arms around my shoulders and pulls me against his body. I kiss his tattooed arm and relax, thankful the warm steam is letting my nostrils breathe better.

I can feel him nuzzling my hair with his nose, and I want to just turn around and wrap my body around him, so that's what I do.

"Babe," he says with smiling eyes. "You're too sick."

"I feel better," I lie, kissing his scruffy cheek.

His hands slide down my back and knead my butt cheeks deliciously, and I kiss down his cheek and then back up, skipping his lips and moving to the other side.

"Come on, fella, we'll take it slow."

He kisses my face as I nibble his ear and then he's lifting me from the tub and sitting on the edge. I read once that having sex in full submerged water that the woman could _die_ , so we never take any chances.

I love that he's so much bigger than me and has no trouble hauling me around even after six kids.

He slides inside of me and loves me real gentle, his slippery hands going back to squeezing my butt cheeks as he lifts me up and down on his erection. He makes these noises in the back of his throat that kind of drive me crazy. I kiss his throat and lazily feel every wonderful thing he's doing to me.

When were all done and dried off and dressed, I crawl into bed and cuddle up to him. He switches on the tv asking, "What do you want to watch?"

"You pick," I say, resting my hand on his chest.

I don't know what he picks because I fall asleep without warning.

When I wake up in the middle of the night, Maddox's head is next to mine, and the rest of his body lays across Edward. I ruffle his cute hair before falling back to sleep.

The next morning, Edward has the sniffles.


	5. Chapter 5

**Twilight is not mine.**

* * *

I roll over and snooze Edward's alarm. It's five in the morning, thirty minutes before the kiddos have to get up for their last day of school before fall break.

Fall break, one of my favorite times of the years.

Crawling on top of Edward's sleeping body, I sit astride his naked hips, and tip toe my fingers up his beautiful, colorful chest. He starts to stir, and I bend forward and kiss his lips.

"Baby," he says all husky, trying to open those sleepy green eyes.

"Mornin', fella," I sing song, laying my body completely on top of his. His hands land on my butt, giving me a little squeeze, and I say, "I have a surprise for you. Well, okay, it's not just for _you_ but for all of us."

"What is it?"

I scoff teasingly. "It wouldn't be a surprise if I told you, now would it?"

"I don't like surprises."

He _loves_ surprises.

I kiss his lips again because I can't help it. "You cute little liar, but okay, I'll tell you. I was thinking we needed a vacation, so I might have bought tickets to California and Universal Studios and possibly Sea World…" I bite my lip, not really nervous, because Edward's always been good about letting me go nuts when it comes to spending money on our family.

"When do we leave?" He asks, grinding me down softly against his morning erection.

"Sunday morning."

He nods, and I feel him trying to slip his briefs off, so I scoot up while he pulls them the rest of the way off. "Is the door locked?"

"Of course."

He sits up and tosses me off him and then pushes me to roll over so he can pull me up on my hands and knees. "I want you like this," he says, smoothing his big hands over my bare butt cheeks. "You look fucking pretty, baby." I feel his lips kissing up my spine, and I shiver. He pushes my hair to one side and kisses my cheek as he enters me from behind. "Shh, baby," he whispers, thrusting into me almost roughly.

I turn my face and find his lips, kissing him sloppily. Mornings like this are my _favorite._ We made a promise many years ago that no matter how many kids we had, that we would always find time for each other. This kind of perfection can't go away. I don't care if I have to stay up extra late every night or wake up extra early every morning. I'd sacrifice anything for Edward. I wouldn't even call it a sacrifice. I'd call it love.

"Edward," I gasp, biting his lip.

"You like it, baby?"

I nod and lift my hips a little, closing my eyes when he slides in deeper and moves faster. His fingers find my clit, and I shove my face into my pillow when I can no longer hold it back.

Edward's hand tightens on my hip, and his fingers on my clit move gently as I feel him twitch inside of me. He lays his chest across my back and kisses my shoulder. "I love you," he says.

I lift my head from the pillow and look over my shoulder straight into those beautiful eyes of his. "I love you more."

He kisses my nose and slowly pulls out of me, and I roll onto my back.

"That was a nice thank you," I tease, rolling into his side.

"Smartass."

"Are you excited?"

"Yeah, baby. I'm excited. Do I get to tell the kids?"

"Heck no!"

He laughs and says, "Come shower with me."

Once in the shower, I soap up my hands and wash every single beautiful inch of my husband's body.

…

…

…

Sunday morning, we catch our flight to California. I've gotten over my fear of planes, kind of. I don't panic anymore, but that first initial take off gets me every time.

Maddox sits next to me in the window seat with Edward on my other side. Leo, Ollie, and Noah sit in front of us, then Max and Harlow sit in the seat in front of them. Max sits next to the stranger because Harlow insisted.

I did end up letting Edward tell the kids the surprise, well, we both did. Maddox was the happiest, but everyone was excited.

Edward left the dogs and Pepper enough food for a few days, but asked Jasper to feed them on Tuesday and Friday. We'll be home Saturday night.

Edward holds my hand in his lap and something as simple as holding my husband's hand still makes my heart pitter patter.

Maddox's head is on my shoulder as he snores quietly. I'm sure when he wakes up I'll have a wet spot. He's quite the drooler.

"Mom," Leo says, turning in his seat. "Does the hotel have a pool?"

"Who do you think I am, bubby?"

"Mom," he groans at my use of his cute nickname. I miss calling him that.

"Of course, there's a pool. Wanna race me?"

"I'll beat you so bad," he says, grinning like a fool.

"I'll beat you both," Edward says, squeezing my hand.

Noah says, "Dad's gonna win," but Ollie shows his soft spot for his mom when he says, "I think mom can beat all of you."

"She's too short," Leo argues.

"Short people can swim, too," Ollie says.

"Boys, boys," I say. "We'll just see who the champ is once we're there. No use arguing, especially when it's obvious I'm going to win."

Ollie and Noah laugh and turn around in their seats, and Leo says, "In your dreams, mom," with his adorable smile.

"You're nuts, baby," Edward says.

"Are you afraid, fella?"

"What do I get if I win?"

"What do I get _when_ I win?" I counter, smiling huge.

There's no way I'm going to win, but this game is fun.

He pretends to think about it, his thumb softly stroking the tops of my fingers, but then he says, "Whatever you want."

"Gosh, Edward, you spoil me," I say, teasing.

He shrugs like it's true, because really it is, but it's all fair since I spoil him, too.

"I'll have to think on this," I say.

He laughs and kisses the side of my head.

"Mommy, I'm hungry," Maddox says, lifting his head from my shoulder, and I was right.

There _is_ a wet spot on my shirt.

…

…

…

We take a shuttle bus from the airport to the hotel. Edward gets a rolling luggage rack to throw all of our bags on while Harlow and I check in. We got a two-room suite with four beds plus a living room pull out sofa bed. There will be no alone time for Edward and me, which is unfortunate, but we will survive.

"Gosh, mom," Harlow says in wonder, looking around the room. "This is so nice."

The boys scatter immediately, dibbing their beds in one room. Harlow graciously takes the sofa couch, so she can have "alone" time at night.

Silly girl.

"I get my own bed in mommy and daddy's room," Maddox says, all proud.

Max laughs. "You won't be so excited when you're older, Mad Dog."

He shrugs like he doesn't care.

"Boys, get the bags, so I can take this back down," Edward says.

Harlow sits on the couch all princessly, and I join her, because let's face it, the boys have this under control.

Harlow wraps an arm around my shoulder. "You're the best, mom" she says. "Dad, too."

My heart feels so warm right now.

I kiss her cheek, and then Maddox crawls between us on the couch, wiggling his way in until we have to scoot apart. He pats both our legs and watches the older boys take our bags to our rooms.

"I'm taking this back," Edward says.

"I'll go with you," Harlow says, standing up.

"Me too," Maddox says. "Can I ride on it?"

"Yeah, but only until the elevator," Edward says, and Maddox run and sits in the center.

It looks like Harlow is contemplating getting on it with him before she thinks better of it. "I'll push him," she says.

"Be careful with him," Edward says, always about safety as they move out the door.

"Can we go to the beach," Ollie asks.

"Yeah, let's do it," Noah says.

"Put your trunks on," I say, standing from the couch. "We'll ask your dad when he comes back up."

I can hear the twins telling Leo and Max we're going to the beach and to put their trunks on. I go to the room I'll be sharing with Maddox and Edward and dig through my own suitcase to find my bathing suit.

…

…

….

Early the next morning, I find myself bent over the toilet, puking up my guts. Edward must hear me because within minutes, his hand is rubbing my back, and his other hand is holding my hair back.

"Oh gosh," I gasp.

"You okay, baby?" Edward asks, voice full of concern, making me want to kiss him. Of course, I would not right now.

"I think so." I grab a piece of tissue and wipe my mouth and flush the toilet.

Edward picks me up and sets me on the counter, pushing my hair out of my face. "Was it something you ate?"

"I don't know. We all ate the same thing…"

His eyes move down my body, landing on my flat belly before moving his sleepy eyes back to my face, but I'm already counting back the days in my head, and holy _shit._

"I didn't plan this," I blurt, but I'm smiling so big my mouth hurts.

"Maybe it will be a girl this time," he says, grinning like an adorable proud daddy. He puts his hand on my stomach, and my _God,_ we're going to have another baby.

"Let me brush my teeth, fella, so I can kiss the crap out of you."

He laughs and kisses my forehead all sweet, and I am so fucking happy. I slide off the counter and brush my teeth. Edward does the same, and when we're all minty fresh, Edward kisses me until we're interrupted by Maddox needing to pee.

"We'll wait to tell the kids," Edward says, pulling me back into bed. "Wait until it's safer."

"Yeah, let's wait," I say, scooting back a little when Maddox crawls between us.

"I'm hungry, mommy."

"Me too," I say. "What are you going to cook me?"

"Mommy," he laughs. "There's no stove!"

"Oh yeah, silly mommy," I grin and kiss his little nose. "Tell daddy to take us somewhere fancy," I joke.

"McDonalds?" Maddox says.

"Oh yeah," I say. "That sounds delish."

He rolls over, saying, "Daddy can we get McDonalds?"

"Whatever you want, buddy."

"He says yes," Maddox says before crawling over Edward and yelling for his siblings.

"You're the best," I tell him, wiggling closer and kissing his naked chest. "Congratulations, daddy," I whisper, wrapping my arms around him.

Edward's the best man, giving me all these pretty babies.

"Congratulations, mommy."

I don't think I've ever loved him more.

…

…

…

"I'll stay with Mad if you want to go on some of the rides." Max says, pulling a chair out at one of the dining sections.

"No, babe. I'm fine. I guess I didn't think Maddox would be too small for this park."

Maddox is too small for a lot of the attractions, so we've been wandering around, snacking and being goofy. He's being a good sport, loving the day nevertheless. Max and Edward take turns carrying him on their shoulders when he gets tired. I wanted to ask Edward to carry me once, but I sucked it up.

Edward and the rest of the kiddos are getting food and drinks, and Maddox gives me a rest when he climbs on top of Max's lap. Those two have such a cute bond.

"Here, baby," Edward says, handing me an ice cold lemonade. He sets a tray on the table with over priced sandwiches and bags of chips.

The boys and Harlow pull chairs from the other tables, and we all squeeze in together and eat lunch.

I find myself wanting to blurt out my pregnancy, but Edward's right. Once we're in the safe zone, I'll surprise them. I can't see them being upset by this news. Hopefully Maddox is okay not being the baby.

"We should go back to the hotel," Harlow says. "Take Maddox swimming."

"Yeah," he says. "I want to swim."

"Mom still owes dad a race," Ollie says.

"Yeah, let's do that," Leo says. "My money's still on dad."

"Mine too," Noah grins.

"I think mom can take him," Max says. "What do you think Mad Dog? Can mom beat dad in swimming."

"Hmm, I don't know. Daddy's long."

Edward laughs and wraps an arm around my shoulder.

"He's tall," Harlow says, giggling. "Not long."

Maddox shrugs and digs his hands into Max's bag of chips.

"You ready to call it day, babe?" Edward asks.

"Yeah," I say. "I could go for swimming."

We do go swimmimg when we get back to the hotel, and I do win the race, but I know Edward let me win because he's sweet like that.

The boys gave him a hard time for _letting_ mom win.

…

…

…

The kids have another week of fall break when we get home from our vacation, and I just want to sleep for a year. I may have planned more than I could handle this time, but the kids loved it, so it was all worth it.

The weather is getting a little chilly, but only for light jackets. I take my laptop and sit outside, watching the boys play around in the yard. The big boys are playing catch with Leo's football, and Maddox rolls around in the grass with the dogs. He always wants to take Pepper out of her pen, but the last time we let him, it took forever for Max and Edward to corral her and get her back in there. Maddox laughed himself silly the entire time.

I made an appointment with the doctor for Friday, and I honestly still can't believe we're pregnant. I'm only half joking when I say I want to make thousands of babies with my gorgeous husband.

Seven will do.

I'm scrolling through Amazon, searching for Halloween costumes when Harlow comes through the backdoor.

"Mom," she says, pulling up a chair. "I'm going to take dad lunch."

I packed Edward a lunch this morning, but I know what my girl is up to.

"Oh really?"

"I'm sure he's hungry," she says, not meeting my eyes.

"I packed him a lunch," I say, grinning at my laptop.

She sighs all defeated. "Mom," she whines like the teenage girl she is. "Jasper is soooooo cute."

"What about Seth? He's closer to your age, babe."

Plus, I think Jasper has too much respect to go after his boss' daughter.

"I like Seth. He's nice, but Jasper, gosh, he is beautiful, Mom."

Oh lord.

"Low, your dad would have a stroke."

"I know," she says. "I just want to say hi. It's not like I'm going to ask him out. That's crazy. I bet he has a pretty college girlfriend anyway."

I sigh, knowing Edward's going to be mad for what I'm about to do. "Take your dad some cookies," I say. "But take a little extra. Just say hi and then spend a little time with your dad. Take Max with you."

"Okay," she says all excited, yelling for Max. "We won't be gone long."

An hour later, they're back, and Harlow is definitely love struck. I don't know what we're going to do about this little crush of hers. It's harmless, I'm sure.

Harlow heads upstairs, and Max joins his brothers to watch the old school _Jurassic Park_ , and I get an early start on dinner since I want to make homemade rolls. Edward's favorite. I'm sure he'll enjoy a good dinner after today's cute little visitor.

By the time Edward gets home, my stomach is rumbling. He gives his kiddos the usual hellos, and I follow him up the stairs.

"Baby, you can't give in to her. Jasper's too old."

"I know," I say, wrapping my arms around him. "Lift your arms."

I pull his shirt off for him and kiss his chest. "She's a teenage girl, fella. She's going to have lots of crushes." I unbutton his pants while he kicks his shoes off. I bend down and pull his jeans down his legs before standing back up, kissing his flat stomach on my way up. "It's harmless."

I _hope_ it's harmless.

He shakes his head. "I'll fire him."

I laugh out loud, squeezing his hips. "You're funny, baby."

"I'm not joking," he says, pulling me close. "I can't handle this shit, babe."

"Poor baby," I soothe, scratching my short nails up his back. "She's growing up."

"I know," he grumbles. "I fucking hate it."

He pulls back from me a bit and lifts my t-shirt up a bit, fitting his big, warm palm flat against my belly. "How's my baby today," he asks, making me melt into a puddle of goo.

"Hungry," I grin. "Go shower, so we can eat."

He pecks my lips and lets me go, but I follow him into the bathroom. I sit on the counter and watch him while he showers. I ask him about his day, and he tells me about a new contract they got. The county wants to build a new million dollar annex building and has hired Masen Contracting for the project.

Edward's always been a hard worker. He's an awesome role model for our kiddos.

I hand him his towel when he steps out of the shower, and I can't stop staring at every inch of his body.

"You're so beautiful, fella. I'm obsessed with you."

He smirks and wraps the towel around his waist and picks me up from the counter and carries me into the bedroom. He sets me on the bed and gets dressed in a pair of cut off sweats and that's it before pulling me gently from the bed by the hand.

"Meet me in bed tonight, baby. You can obsess over me all night."

"Okay," I say. "It's a date."

He grins, and says, "You got it."

I _love_ him like crazy.


	6. Chapter 6

**Twilight is not and never will be mine.**

* * *

Today is Max's 16th birthday.

Oh my gosh, _16!_

I can't believe how fast time is flying by. I remember that first day I met him and his daddy all those years ago, and I'm so thankful I get to watch him grow and be the one he calls mom.

After a big waffle house type breakfast, I sent the kiddos off to school and Edward off to work. I'm going to drop Maddox off with Edward during lunch and take Max for his driving test. I'm not going to lie, I'm a little nervous, but I think he'll do fine. Edward says he's a natural at the whole driving thing.

"Maddox, are you ready?"

I walk into his room to see an absolute disaster area. He's on his stomach, his toys all over the place, building a lego tower in his underwear.

"Baby, we have to go," I say, and he looks up at me all disappointed.

"Where are we going?"

"You're going to stay with daddy so I can take Max to get his driver's license," I say, giving him wide eyes, and he jumps up immediately, knocking his tower down.

"I need clothes!"

I laugh and kick my way through the toys to his closet. If there is one thing that my kids absolutely love, it's their daddy. I remember my bubby and even Harlow getting attached to him immediately. I only pretend to be jealous, because honestly, it's amazing to me how much love Edward has for every single one of our babies.

Once Maddox is dressed and his shoes are on, I grab our jackets and head to the car. I watch as Maddox buckles himself in before pulling out of the driveway. He makes me put on _Perfect_ , and he's a boy after my own heart. Well, the heart he already owns.

Maddox leads the way up the sidewalk to the office entrance, saying, "Hurry, mommy."

Once inside he runs straight down the hall to where he knows Edward is waiting. I wave to Jasper and follow the sound of Maddox's laughter and Edward's deep voice.

Maddox is sitting in Edward's chair with his feet kicked up on the desk, and Edward meets me in the doorway, giving me a hard peck on the lips.

"Hey, baby," he says.

"Mommy, you can go now."

I give a fake pout, making Edward chuckle. "You trying to get rid of me already?"

"Me and daddy have work to do," he giggles all dang cute, yanking open the top drawer.

Edward wraps an arm around my waist, his other hand stroking down my nonexistent belly.

"I guess I'll be going now," I say, leaning up and kissing the corner of Edward's mouth. "Don't miss me too much."

Edward kisses me back, and Maddox leaves his post to run and hug my legs. "Later, mommy."

"I'm going to walk mommy out. You stay right there in my chair."

"Okay," he says, kicking his feet against the desk to set the chair twirling.

Edward wraps his hand around mine and pulls me down the hall, nodding at Jasper as we pass by. He opens my car door, and I hop up into my seat. "Be careful, baby, and let me know how Max does."

"I'm going to let him drive me back. We'll bring lunch."

"Sounds good. Bring dessert."

"Of course! It is Maximoose's birthday after all."

He pushes the door shut and blows me a kiss through the window, and it does wonderful things to my heart.

I sign Max out of school, and he looks so stoked to _finally_ be getting his license. I drive him to the DMV, and we have to wait a bit, but once it's his turn, he passes and immediately gets his card instead of having to wait seven to ten days for the mail.

His excited smile almost blinds me.

"I knew you could do it, babe," I say, handing him my car keys, even if I'm still a little nervous. I was the same way with Harlow, and she's an excellent driver.

He kisses my head and walks us to the car with his arm around my shoulder.

"Where are we going?"

"You pick, birthday boy," I say, pulling my seatbelt across my chest. "But we're going to eat with your dad and Maddox. They're waiting."

He puts his own seatbelt on, and I text Edward really quickly.

 **he did it!** I say with all the appropriate emojis.

He responds immediately. **i knew he would. hurry up so we can celebrate. but don't actually hurry** , he says. **make sure he drives safe.**

Oh, fella!

…

…

…

The weather is getting cooler now, and I already miss those long summer days. Maddox and I are being lazy today, watching cartoons wrapped up in a blanket on the couch. I'm dozing off when my phone rings, and Maddox hands it to me.

"Mrs. Masen, hello. This is Principal Bennett down at the high school."

I sit up instantly because I never get calls from the school.

"Hello, how are you?" I ask.

"I'm well, thank you. We ran into a problem with Max and Harlow today. I'm going to need you to come down. Are you available?"

My stomach drops instantly. "What kind of problem?"

"There was a confrontation between Max and another student."

I stand up, using my hands to tell Maddox to follow me upstairs, and he listens like my good boy.

"What does this have to do with Harlow?"

"Mrs. Masen, if you could come down, we can talk about this in person. Both Max and Harlow are waiting for you in my office."

"I'll be there soon."

I hang up the phone and tell Maddox to go get his shoes on. I grab my own shoes out of my bedroom closet, leaving my yoga pants and hoodie on.

I call Edward when we're on the road, and he has a million questions that I don't have the answers to. Our kiddos _never_ get into trouble at school.

"Fella, I'll call you once I know."

"Later, baby," he says.

I hang up and pull into Forks High School.

I hold Maddox's hand as we walk into the office, the secretary smiling grimly when we walk in. "I'll let Mrs. Bennett know you are here."

A few minutes later, Mrs. Bennett comes out, saying, "Would you like to leave your son out here? Miss Ashley can keep an eye on him."

I don't really want to do that, but I don't know what this whole issue is about, so I hand him my phone and tell him I'll be right back.

Harlow and Max are sitting in chairs across from Mrs. Bennett's desk, and they both look back at me when I walk in, and I stop in my tracks when I notice the reddening bruise under Max's right eye. Harlow's been crying, and Max just looks murderous.

"Are you okay?" I ask, rubbing both of their heads.

"Mrs. Masen, Max was involved in a fight with another student. There is a no tolerance policy when it comes to physical violence."

"What happened," I ask Max, and he glares at Mrs. Bennnett before looking back up at me.

This attitude is so unlike him.

"I got into a fight with Seth," he says, moving his eyes to his sister before looking back to me. "He was spreading rumors about Low, and he made her cry, so I punched him."

What in the world?

"What rumors?"

Harlow shakes her head and looks at Max, but he doesn't listen to her unspoken words.

"He called Low a slut, saying that she was just a tease, and I didn't like that," Max says, crossing his arms over his chest.

On the inside, I am fucking fuming, but on the outside I try not to look like a complete psycho mama bear. What in the world would make that jerk call Harlow these things? I want to go pull him out of class and give him a piece of my mind.

"Mom," Harlow says. "Can we just go? We're suspended for three days."

"What! Why are you suspended?"

She looks at Max, a smirk on her lips. "Well, after he hit Max, I pulled his hair and punched him in the nose."

Gosh, why I am feeling proud right now? I mean, violence is never the answer, but geez _Seth!_

"I hope Seth is getting the same punishment," I say.

"Without a doubt," Mrs. Bennett says, standing up. "Harlow and Max will both be able to make up tomorrow, Friday and Monday's work when they come back."

I nod my head, thanking Mrs. Bennett and then lead my delinquents into the office where Max grabs Maddox for a piggy back ride.

I let Max drive us home, but we follow Harlow the entire way. When I call Edward, he's one unhappy camper calling Seth a _little motherfucker,_ and _he's not welcome at the house anymore, babe_.

Once I hang up, I look over at Max to see him grinning.

"What's with the smile, babe?"

"I'm just remembering Low's punch. God, it was great."

"Who did Low punch?" Maddox asks.

"Nobody," I say, turning in my seat. "Fighting's bad, baby, right?"

He thinks for a minute, his forehead all crinkled. "I don't know," he says.

Max chuckles, and I say, "Yes, it's bad, but sometimes we can't control ourselves."

"Okay, mommy."

…

…

…

I take Ollie and Leo with me to the grocery store. It's time to shop the Thanksgiving specials since it's a few days away. I've come a long way since that burnt turkey all those years ago. I'm an expert now especially since they sell those big turkey bags to cook them in.

Perfect turkey every year.

Ollie and Leo both push overloaded baskets, and I'm thankful I have two strong boys to help me out even if they do get a little impatient when the lines are too long.

"What's for dinner?" Ollie asks. "I'm already hungry."

"We just ate lunch," Leo says, flipping through a magazine.

"I'm a growing boy," he says, grinning and rubbing his flat stomach.

A house full of six boys does require a ton of food. I swear they are constantly eating.

"What do you want for dinner?"

"Fajitas," Leo says, and Ollie gives him a look, saying, "She was asking me."

Leo shrugs, and I say, "Fajitas does sound good."

"Fine, but can we have pineapple upside down cake for dessert."

"Are you going to make it?"

"I'll help you," Ollie says.

"Okay, deal."

Once we pull into the driveway, Ollie hops out to go get his brothers to help us unload, well to help _them_ unload, because I'm about five seconds away from peeing my pants.

"What's wrong, Mom?" Max asks when I run past him on the stairs.

"She's going to pee her pants," Ollie shouts.

After I take care of business in the bathroom, I lay flat on my back in my bed, just for a little five minute rest before I have to start dinner. Sometimes, I feel so tired it's hard to get out of bed. My next appointment is after Thanksgiving. The doctor is going to do a sonogram to check measurements and verify the due date. I already know it's going to be a June baby.

I close my eyes and listen to the noise of the kiddos unloading and unpacking groceries, and Maddox yells out every single item that is his favorite when it's pulled out of a bag. He does this every time we shop.

The last thing I hear is Harlow scolding the boys when they aren't fast enough.

Sometime later, I feel a kiss on my nose that wakes me, but I keep my eyes closed loving the attention. Perfect lips move to my cheeks then my eyelids and forehead before I get a soft peck on the lips.

"Babe," Edward whispers.

I slowly open my eyes and find Edward on top of me but held up by his hands in the bed so he's not crushing me.

"What time is it?"

"Seven, baby," he says.

"What! I slept for five hours! Who made dinner?"

He moves to my side and lays next to me, running his hands through my hair and it feels so nice I find myself wanting to fall back to sleep.

"Max made hot dogs," Edward says, rubbing my belly. "You're tired, baby."

I nod, but I do feel much more rested. "I feel a bit rejuvenated now," I say, and Edward chuckles. "I needed a good rest. Did everyone eat?"

"You haven't ate," he says, sitting up. "I brought you a plate. Want me to feed you?" He grins, and I think he's joking, but I nod my head and sit up in front of him.

He holds the hot dog up to my lips and I take a ravenous bite, finding myself starving suddenly. He continues to feed me, and I find it so incredibly adorable that I let him feed me the second one, too.

"Where are the kids," I ask, through a mouth full of bread and dog.

"Low put a movie on and everyone but Max fell asleep. They're on the couch still."

"Gosh, I missed everything!" I say, only slightly disappointed.

He sets the plate on the nightstand and hands me a glass of lemonade. I take a huge gulp before handing it back. "You needed rest, baby."

"I know," I say, crawling into his lap. "Thanks for taking care of me, fella." I kiss his cheek, making a loud smack. "You're the best."

"I know, baby," he jokes.

He leans against the headboard, and I stay in his lap until I hear footsteps pounding up the stairs. Max pokes his head in the room, saying, "Can I go hang at Peter's house?"

Edward looks at the clock on the nightstand, and then says, "Be back by 10."

"Feeling good, Mom?" Max asks.

"Yeah, babe. Thanks for making dinner."

He grins. "You're welcome. See you at 10."

Max can drive all alone now.

How _sad!_

…

…

…

We're into the first week of December when I receive the horrible news.

Max has a _girlfriend._

Like a real life girlfriend who he wants to take to the movies tonight. Now, I know how Edward felt when Harlow was crushing on Seth.

I know Max is at that age. Of _course_ , he's going to start dating, but this is all happening too fast. Literally. Max is leaving in a few minutes to pick her up and take her out on a _date._

Oh, it's such a travesty.

"Babe," Edward says. "Calm down."

"I _cannot,_ will _not_ , shall _not_ calm down!"

When sons start dating, then moms aren't the only woman they truly love anymore. It's hurting my heart exponentially.

Edward laughs as I snuggle him on the couch but even snuggle isn't helping me right now. "Did you tell him to be safe, fella?"

"I always tell him to drive safe."

"That's not what I meant."

"I know." He grins, and for once in my life, I want to slap that cute grin of his face or lick it off. I don't know, really. I'm feeling quite hormonal right now.

"He's good, baby," Edward says, rubbing my arm. "He knows how to treat a lady."

I know. You can always tell how good of a man a boy will be by the way he treats his mom, and Max and I, we have a wonderful connection.

"I don't really want to share him," I say.

"He'll always love you most."

That does make me feel better.

I stand up when Max comes down the stairs, looking all fresh and cute. That girlfriend of his better treat him right.

"You look adorable, babe," I say.

"Mom, I don't want to look 'adorable'."

"Well, she's not going to call you hot," Harlow laughs, coming down the stairs.

"Haha," he says.

Edward gives Max some money, and Max kisses me on the cheek before he drives off into the sunset with this girlfriend.

I'm dramatic, I know.

"Low, babe, I'm going to take your mom for a milkshake. Will you keep an eye on the boys?"

"Sure, dad. Will you bring us some ice cream back?"

"Of course," Edward says.

I slip my shoes on never one to turn down a milkshake.

…

…

…

The next morning, I wake up, kissing all over Edward's face. He's in a deep sleep, so he doesn't wake up right away, but I feel like I haven't gotten the different kind of attention from him in half a year.

I kiss his chin and his neck, sliding down his body as I go. I kiss down both of his arms, licking a few of his hot tattooes on my way, and then I kiss the sexy happy trail leading down to his gorgeous, _ahem,_ manhood.

He has his briefs on, and they are tight against his morning erection. I pull the briefs down far enough to reveal one of my favorite parts of him. Oh who am I kidding, every inch of him is my favorite.

I look up his body as I lick the tip of him, and he's watching me with those sleepy, half-lidded green eyes, and I grin up at him as I wrap my lips around his erection.

His fingers gently grip my hair, and I go down on him as far as I can without gagging, using my tongue to make up for my horrible gag reflexes. I'm not the best at this, but every time I put him in my mouth, my fella groans like an animal, so I must be doing something right.

"Come here," he says, and I kiss his tip before crawling up his body. "Good morning, baby."

"Morning, fella," I whisper.

"Let me give you a ride," he says, and I blush like a fucking school girl because those words just turned me up a few thousand notches.

"Do I have to wear a seatbelt," I ask and kind of crack up a bit and Edward does, too, and being able to laugh and be turned on at the same time is an amazing thing.

"I'll keep you safe," he says, still grinning.

I push up on my knees, and he slides inside of me. Every single time he's inside of me, it's just as good as the first time.

My fella is a sex god.

I move my hips, nice and slow, wanting to savor the moment. He feels so good inside of me, though, and I find myself panting into his mouth as he moves deeper inside of me. He sits up and wraps his arms tight around me rasping _a little faster, baby_ and _fuck, I love you._ His lips nibble at my neck, and I tilt my head back as his lips lick a path up my throat. I never stop moving, and he never stops loving me, and I wrap myself so tight around him it's like I'm trying to mold him to my body.

He can tell when I get tired, so he takes over. He rides me from the bottom, and I nibble at his collarbone, and his shoulder and whisper _I love you, too, fella_ and _you're so perfect_ and _you feel so good_ and lastly _I'm going to come._

"Fuck, baby," he says, lifting me and pulling me up and down onto him until our lips mash together as we come, and my _gosh_ , my heart beats so hard against his.

"You did so good, fella. Stayed under the speed limit," I say, rubbing a hand through his messy hair.

Edward squeezes me tight and bursts out laughing, and it's music to my ears.


	7. Chapter 7

**I'm sorry if this makes you hate me. *cringe***

* * *

"Yeah, we know, Mom," Max says, grinning.

"What! I didn't know," Ollie says, glaring at Max.

"Me either," Noah says, crossing his little arms.

"It was so obvious," Leo says, and Max wraps an arm around his neck.

"Yeah, Mom's not good at hiding things. Like seriously, look at her stomach." I look down at my little bump hiding under my sweater, and then Harlow continues, saying, "She's huge."

"There's a baby in there?" Maddox says, pointing at me. He's sitting on Edward's lap, looking like he doesn't know whether to be happy or throw a tantrum. Edward kisses his head, and I feel like melting, but my head is still thinking of _she's huge._

I rub my stomach, saying, "I'm not _that_ huge," and Edward chuckles which gets everyone laughing even Maddox, and I feel relieved to finally tell my babies about baby number seven.

"Is it a boy or a girl," Ollie asks, leaning forward in his seat, and Noah mimics him, his eyes and ears just as eager for the answer.

"We don't know," Edwards says. "We'll find out tomorrow."

"I hope it's a girl," Harlow says, and Edward's green eyes soften.

"I want a boy," Ollie and Noah say at the same time.

"No, we need a girl," Leo says.

"I don't care what it is," Max says.

"I do," Maddox says. "I want another brother to play with." He jumps down from Edward's lap and stands in front of me, lifting my hoodie to reveal my little bump. He places his small hand there and grins all cute at me.

"When are you due?" Harlow asks.

"In June," Edward says.

"Where will he sleep?" Maddox asks.

Everyone has their own room aside from Ollie and Noah, and Maddox poses a good question. I look over at Edward, and he shrugs with a cute grin.

"He can sleep with mommy at first," I say, pulling Maddox into my lap and kissing his cute face.

"He can have my room, and I'll sleep with you," he says, making my heart all warm and fuzzy.

"We'll figure it out later," I say, squeezing him into a hug.

"I'll share my toys," he says, and my gosh, I love my little boy.

Harlow stands from the couch, saying, "We should celebrate. Wait! Can I plan a baby shower? Oh my gosh, and if it's a _girl_ , we will definitely need cute girly pink stuff."

She leaves the room, I'm sure to start planning, and Leo says, "She's nuts," before he follows after her.

Ollie and Noah head upstairs, and Max stands, pulling Maddox from my arms. "Come on Mad Dog, you can share your toys with me for now."

"Let's build a Lego castle and then use my trucks to crush it."

Max chuckles and hauls Maddox up the stairs, and my heart is so freaking full, I can barely stand it.

"Well that went well," I say, and Edward pulls me against his side and kisses my head.

"Baby, I think you could have 12 more babies and the kids would love it."

"Don't tempt me, fella," I say.

He laughs, saying, "No way, baby."

"Fine, we'll stop at 10," I joke.

Edward laughs, but he doesn't say _no._

…

…

…

"That's a baby?" Maddox says, turning the sonogram picture upside down. "It looks like a bean or something. Where's his legs?"

Edward chuckles and pulls the picture from his hand, his eyes scanning every inch. He lifts his head, and I hide my smile, but it's so hard to contain it so I grin and nod, and yell, "It's a GIRL!"

"A girl," Maddox asks, frowning. "A sister?"

"Yes, baby. You're going to have a beautiful baby sister."

He doesn't seem too thrilled, but Edward pulls me into his arms and lays a big wet kiss on my lips, and I sink into his embrace, so freaking happy Edward's getting another little girl.

"A girl, baby?" He asks, pecking my lips.

I nod again, smiling huge, and he kisses my face until Maddox laughs and yanks on his leg. "Stop, daddy."

"What, buddy, you don't like me kissing mommy?"

"Can I name her?" Maddox asks, ignoring Edward.

Edward looks at me expectantly, waiting for me to answer Maddox. "What would you name her?"

He puts his finger on his chin, thinking real hard before finally saying, "Pepper."

"After your pig?"

He laughs real hard and nods. "Yes!"

"I don't think mommy wants to give our baby girl your pigs name," Edward says.

"Okay. You name her then," he says, walking back to Edward's desk and sitting in his chair.

"Fella," I say, grabbing his hand. "Congratulations." I grin, and he grins back, and I just cannot wait to tell the other kiddos. Harlow is going to go nuts.

He kisses me again before saying, "Sorry I couldn't go with you, baby."

"That's alright," I say, waving a hand. "It was better this way because I got to tell you myself."

"Yeah," he says.

"We better go, so I can get dinner cooked and dessert baked. I'll make it real special. Maybe I'll even buy pink balloons and surprise the kids. I can't freaking _wait_ to tell them, Fella."

"Can I tell them?" He jokes.

"Don't _even_ ," I say, pointing my finger in his face, and yelp when he bites it.

"Alright, buddy. Let's go. Mommy has some food to make and cakes to bake."

"Yes!" Maddox yells, jumping from the chair. "I'll help with the frosting, mommy."

I grin and grab his hand, and Edward grabs my other before he walks us out to the car and gives me _another_ kiss goodbye.

I could kiss him all day long.

"Later, daddy," Maddox says.

"Later, buddy."

I blow him a kiss through the window, and he winks before sauntering all sexy back to his office building.

…

…

…

Edward gets home early before the kids do, and I follow him into our bedroom. Maddox is asleep on his bedroom floor, having gotten sleepy during legos.

"I made dinner," I say. "Chicken alfredo and garlic bread."

I pull his shirt over his head and start working on his pants button. "For dessert, strawberry cake and vanilla frosting." After pulling down his zipper, I yank his pants down his hips and legs until he kicks them the rest of the way off. He stands in his tight, black briefs, and it's a sight to see.

"We bought balloons. Maddox threw in a blue one, so that will really throw the kids for a loop." I laugh, and then automatically lift my hands when Edward starts to pull my shirt off. Before I know it, he's on his knees, pulling my leggings and panties off, his warm lips kissing my baby belly softly and swoony, and I run my fingers through his thick, messy hair.

"I love you," he says, standing and pecking my lips. "Come shower with me."

He pulls his briefs down and then he's deliciously naked. "You're so fucking pretty, fella," I say, and kiss his chest. "We don't have time for what I want to do to you, but I'll wash your back."

"Deal, baby."

…

…

…

"Bella, you look amazing," Rosalie says, rubbing my stomach as I flip through racks of baby girl clothes.

Rosalie and Emmett weren't able to come for Christmas, but they're here now, and I'm so stoked to have my best friend back in town.

"Thanks, but I don't _feel_ amazing. I feel like a cow."

I don't usually feel insecure, but it's been three weeks since we found out our new baby Masen is going to be a girl, and I've grown at an alarming rate. Edward says I'm more beautiful now than ever, and he's never lied to me, so I'm inclined to believe him. Plus, he shows me how much he loves me every single day.

"Babe, you are all belly."

"That's what Edward says," I say.

"God," she says. "I swear that man wakes up loving you more every single day. The way you spoil him, it makes me gag a little."

"Oh hush," I giggle.

I pull a few outfits off the rack and grab Maddox a few new shirts before heading to the register. Once I've paid for everything, we head to the Food Court to find Harlow and Violet.

"We're thinking of moving back," Rosalie says as we walk.

"Oh gosh, _please_ do. I would love that. The kids would, too."

Rosalie locks her arm through mine, saying, "The humidity down there is complete shit."

"When are you thinking?"

"I don't know. I'm still trying to talk Emmett into it. He wants to wait until the school year is over. Vin could start school with Maddox."

"That would be adorable. They could grow up together and be the best of friends."

She laughs and agrees saying that she will work harder on Emmett.

"Mom," Harlow calls when we spot her at a table. She waves us over, the table covered in food and drinks.

"Did you buy the entire court," Rosalie asks, sliding into a chair next to Violet.

Violet giggles and says, "Low said Auntie would be _starving._ "

I kiss Harlow's head and sit, not denying the claim since I am starving.

"What did you find for my little baby?" She asks, digging through my bags and gushing over every single item, even Maddox's shirts. "I love this, mom. Gosh, I can't wait until she's here. I think I'm more excited than dad."

 _Not possible_ I don't say. Edward is ready for the little princess to be here.

I stuff my face with a soft pretzel and a cheeseburger, listening as Rosalie and Violet fill Harlow in on their plan to move back to Fork's. Harlow loves the idea.

When the topic moves on to Harlow's love life, she doesn't speak of Seth, for obvious reasons, but Jasper's name does get thrown in there. Rosalie gives me a knowing look, having already been informed of her little crush on her dad's secretary.

When we've been through almost every store in the mall, and when my feet feel like they are going to fall off, we head home to all of our boys.

…

…

…

"I'm kind of nervous, fella."

Spraying my hair one last time, I stare at myself in the bathroom mirror. Our overnight bag is packed, sitting on our bed, but I'm tempted to unpack it and call this whole thing off.

We are meeting Emmett and Rosalie and heading to Seattle for the night. Harlow begged to watch the kids, that her and Max could handle them. I know that they can, but it doesn't mean I'm not nervous. Violet and Vincent will be staying with Rosalie's parents.

"They'll do good, baby. Low's responsible."

"So is Max," I say.

"He is," he says, grabbing my hips and kissing my neck. "We really won't be gone that long. We'll be back early enough tomorrow."

"I feel like a bad parent," I say, looking at him through the mirror.

He lifts his head, his eyes bright and his lips spreading into a smile. "Don't be crazy, babe."

"I'm not crazy!"

"Bella," he says, nibbling on my ear. "You could never be a bad mommy, baby." He sucks on my lobe, and I shiver against him. "Just one night where we can relax, and I get you all to myself."

Edward never wants to leave the kids, just as I don't, so he must need some alone time.

"Okay, fella, but we'll call them every hour."

He kisses my cheek and nods in agreement. "Finish up, and I'll go talk to the kids. Lay down the law."

I laugh, and he winks at me before leaving me alone.

When I get downstairs, I hear Edward telling Harlow and Max that no friends are allowed over or girls or boys. Emphasis on _boys._

"Dad," Harlow says. "We know. Don't worry, everything will be fine."

"I'll keep them all in line," Max says, grinning, and Harlow rolls her eyes.

Edward kisses both kids heads and spots me in the doorway.

After telling each of the kiddos bye, more than once from me, we leave the house, telling them to lock up.

"Edward, I kind of hate this," I say once we're seated in Edward's truck. "What if something happens?"

Edward looks out the windshield before pulling his phone out.

"What are you doing?"

"I'm going to ask Em if Rose's parents will bring Violet and Vin over and stay here."

"Oh _yes_ , good idea, babe. I would feel much better. Even though I'm sure Low will feel like a baby."

The Hale's agree to house sit and babysit, and Edward runs inside to let the kids know. He's grinning when he comes out, because I was right, Harlow does feel like a baby.

But at least, I'll know they're safe.

…

…

…

Later that night, we order room service because the hotel restaurant wasn't smoke free, and Edward was not having that. Rosalie and Emmett stayed, after Edward made them.

"I want you to myself, baby," he says.

"Aww, fella, you're so sweet."

"I try," he grins all cute.

"How long do we have until the food delivers?"

"Long enough for a quickie," he smirks, his green eyes sparkling.

"Will you do all the work?"

"Of course, baby."

He kisses me and strips me, and I lay back on the bed and watch as he loses all of his clothes before he crawls on top of me.

"I'll move you on top," he says, kissing my cheek. "I don't want to smash our girl."

Be still my heart.

Edward kisses me and touches me until I feel like I'm on fire, and then he moves me until I'm straddling his erection, and when he slides inside of me, I gasp, and then he moves me gentle and slow, and it's so damn sweet.

…

…

…

Because of parent-teacher conferences, the kiddos are home half day today. I had a doctor's appointment that Max asked to drive me to, so Harlow agreed to watch the boys.

"Do you want to stop and see dad?" He asks, pulling out of the doctor's parking lot.

"I think he's onsite today."

He nods and turns to head home. I was always nervous when he first started driving, but he really is an excellent driver. He drives Harlow's car any chance he can get, and she's good about letting him get the practice in.

"How are things at school? Is Seth still leaving you and Low alone?"

Max laughs and looks over at me. "He won't even look at Low, mom. I never thought he would turn into such an idiot."

"Well, it was good to find out now before it's too late."

"Yeah," he says. "Want to stop for a shake?"

"Heck yes," I say, making him laugh.

"Don't tell the others," he says like he's the adult as he pulls up through the drive thru.

"Don't worry your pretty little head, babe. I'm not going to tattle on myself."

"Mom," he says, and that's it.

"What?"

"Nothing," he laughs before ordering our shakes.

"Drive slow," I say. "So, we have time to finish these."

"I will."

I put on some Ed Sheeran, and Max groans, but let's me have my slow jams for now. I sing along, knowing every single word and catch Max singing, too. He says he'll deny it, but who doesn't love a little Ed.

Max changes the music, and I let him get away with it since he's so cute.

Finishing the last of my milkshake, I set it in the cupholder, saying, "We need to throw these in the dumpster before we get inside the house."

Max laughs and looks at me, nodding before moving his eyes back to the road.

The next thing I know, I'm yelling his name as he runs a red light. He looks at me, panicked and that's the last thing I see before there's a loud crashing sound ringing in my ears and severe pain as the right side of my body is crushed against the side of the door and my head bangs against the window.

"Mom!"

Everything goes black.


	8. Chapter 8

**Okay, this chapter kind of hurt. I don't know why I did this to myself, but I have a plan, and I'm sticking to it. Sorry for the cliffy…I now understand all of your feelings on this. LOL. Keep in mind, I am not a doctor so most of what I have going on her just might no be accurate. Please, just go with it. Also, sorry for all the flashbacks. I _needed_ them. :)**

* * *

 _When I close my eyes, I see Bella._

 _Her long, dark hair._

 _Gorgeous brown eyes._

 _The way she scrunches her nose when she teases me._

 _Her giggling with Max and Low._

 _The way she loves and nuzzles Leo._

* * *

"Jasper, give the Hudman's a call and ask them if we can reschedule the quote. I won't be able to make it over until Monday."

"Sure thing, boss," he says.

Heading to my office, I pull my phone out and see a text from my beautiful wife.

 **I miss you already, fella** _._

Grinning, I unlock my office door and toss my shit on the couch pushed against the wall, wishing I could just crawl back in bed with Bella and stay there all day.

 **I miss you more, baby** , I say, taking a seat in my desk chair. **Are you still in bed?**

Scanning the papers thrown all over my desk, I grab the quote for the new office building across town and give Mr. Lewis a call. He's a potential client who will hopefully sign on and let us build this thing for him.

After ten minutes, he gives me the go ahead and agrees to come in later and sign some papers.

It's been a long time since I took over the company for Emmett, changing things up and renaming it, and some days I wish I didn't have to deal with the business side of things. I like the _building_ part. Bella says I should do what makes me happy, but being the boss has its fucking perks, too. She loves when I can take off whenever I want, for the most part, to be with her and the kids.

 **I just got the kids off to school. Maddox is eating breakfast.**

 **I'm hungry,** I reply.

 **I packed you breakfast!**

 **I'm hungry for you.**

 **Oh, fella don't make me blush! Remember, the kids have half day today. Harlow's going to watch the boys while I go to my appointment.**

 **Tell me how it goes.**

 **I will. Have a good day. I love you.**

 **Love you, too, babe.**

A few hours later, I walk Mr. Lewis out of my office. He's eager to get things started and after explaining the first few steps, he agrees to be a little more patient.

"I'll call you early next week," I say, watching as he heads to the lobby door.

"I look forward to hearing from you."

The phone rings behind me, and I listen as Jasper answers with, "Masen Contracting." The guy's not so bad anymore now that I don't have to watch or listen to Harlow mooning all over him. The crush must have burnt out already, thank fuck.

"Max, wait, calm down…" Jasper starts to say, but I immediately grab the phone from his hand and put it to my ear.

"What's wrong?" I ask, my heart pounding so fucking hard in my chest.

"Dad," he says, his voice raw and terrified. "There was an accident. Mom…"

"Is she okay? Where are you?"

He sniffles, and fuck me, I'm full out panicking now.

"I don't know. God, dad…I don't know. We're at the hospital. You need to come."

"I'll be there soon, okay."

"Okay, dad. I'm sorry."

"Max, I love you. Just wait for me."

I hang up when he says okay again, and Jasper says, "Is everything okay, sir?"

Jogging back to my office, I grab my keys, jacket and phone and don't bother locking up as I run back down the hall and out the door, completely ignoring Jasper calling my name.

I don't have time to answer fucking questions. My pregnant wife and our son were just in a fucking car accident.

What the fuck!

God, they better be okay.

…

…

…

* * *

 _"Your shit is_ my _shit," she says, shoving my shoulder before linking our fingers. "You're my best friend, Edward. You should have told me."_

 _"I'm sorry, baby. You do so much for me and Max, and I didn't want to give you more to worry about."_

 _I rub my thumb on the outside of her hand, loving how small it feels in mine._

 _"First of all, I do so much for you and Max because I love you guys, and I want to know_ everything _about Tanya. Don't hide things from me. Second of all, I_ need _to know."_

 _Bella's face looks determined, like she's ready to take names and beat ass, and God, she is fucking amazing._

 _"I'll tell you whatever you want to know, babe."_

 _"Start from the beginning, okay. Tell me everything."_

* * *

The entire fucking way to the hospital, I lose my fucking shit. I don't know how I got through a phone call to Emmett, but I managed to tell him about the accident and to get to my house with my kids. The worry in his own voice didn't help the pit in my stomach any.

God, what if she _dies_? She can't fucking die.

Shaking my head, I shut out those horrifying thoughts, driving as fast as I can through town toward the hospital.

Max's voice, the fucking pain I could hear, I just don't know what the fuck I'm going to walk into when I get there.

When I finally pull up to the hospital, I park in a no parking and jump out and run straight to the reception desk.

"My wife," I choke out, clearing the knot from my throat. "She was brought in with my son. She's pregnant. It was a car accident."

"You're name, hun?"

"Edward Masen. She's Bella Masen. Where is she?"

 _Just fucking take me to her_ is what I want to yell.

"Dad!"

I jerk my head up at the sound of Max's voice, and he's standing at the door leading into the ER.

"That's my boy," I say, pointing and jogging to my son, ignoring the nurse's fucking protests.

"Are you okay," I ask when I get close enough to wrap my arms around him. When I pull back, I check him over, and he says, "Dad. I'm good. They have mom."

"Have her where? Take me to her."

"They won't let me in!"

"Just take me, Max, okay."

My heart, it's fucking shattering as we speak, and I have no clue what the fuck I'm going to walk in on.

God, _please_ let her be the fuck okay!

…

…

…

* * *

 _Finally, and I mean_ fucking _finally I can kiss her like she's meant to be kissed. She's not a fucking rebound either. She's my love, and I'm going to kiss her all the damn time._

If she'll let me.

 _I rub my thumb across her thumb only half hoping she'll wake up so I can talk to her, but I'm okay with just staring at her, too._

 _I've never seen someone so damn beautiful, and she's all natural, just Bella._

 _Beautiful fucking Bella._

 _Every single day I fucking drown in her._

* * *

I squeeze Bella's good hand as she lays in a fucking hospital bed, her head wrapped in a bandage, and her right leg and arm broken. Her perfect cheek is swollen, and her eye is bruised, and my God, I can't handle seeing her like this.

"The baby," I say, my throat scratchy. "Is our daughter okay?"

"She's okay. So is your son," he says, and I nod because I fucking know my son is okay already. He's sitting behind me, completely fucked up and hurting for his mom.

I close my eyes in relief, silently thanking God I don't have to tell my wife that our baby is gone when she wakes up.

"Mr. Masen," the doctor says, hovering close. "If I could have a minute out in the hall…"

I look back down at Bella, her beautiful broken body, and I don't want to fucking leave her.

"I'll stay with mom," Max says, and I look at him over my shoulder.

My boy looks fucking heartbroken, and I feel like I'm dying on the inside.

I stand from my chair and before Max can sit down, I wrap my arms around him, squeezing him in a tight hug. "I love you, son," I say, and I hold him tighter when I feel his body shudder against mine. "She's going to be okay."

He nods and wipes at his eyes when I pull back, and I kiss his head before following the doctor into the hall.

"Mr. Masen, your wife has some bleeding in her brain. It's minimal, but her brain is swelling. We've decided to put her in a medically induced coma until the bleeding stops and the brain stops swelling."

"What?" I shake my head, my stomach dropping. "I thought she was going to be okay. They fucking said she was going to be okay!"

The doctor holds his hands up, and I take a step back, my eyes going back to Bella as she lays lifeless like in that stupid, fucking bed.

"We have every reason to believe that she will pull through. She will heal much faster this way."

I wipe at my eyes and run a hand through my hair, yanking at the strands before facing the doctor again.

"How long?"

"As long as she needs, Mr. Masen. My guess is a couple days at the most. Her body needs to heal, and this will help her a great deal."

He walks away, giving me a pat on the shoulder on his way, and I don't know how I'm going to deal with this.

How do I live even a day without Bella's pretty eyes and smiling face staring back at me? I want her to wake the fuck up, so she can kiss her fella.

The kids are going to be devastated that their mommy isn't coming home tonight.

My heart feels like it's breaking, and Bella's the only one that can heal it. I won't fucking lose her.

"Dad," Max says when I step back into the room. "This is my fault."

"Max, don't."

"But, dad, I ran that red light!" He stands from the chair and releases Bella's limp hand.

"Did you do it on purpose?"

His head jerks back in shock. "No, of course not!"

"It was an accident, Max. Accidents happen all the time. Shit just happens."

They just don't happen to _us._ Not to my fucking wife. God, this is a fucking nightmare, and I have a feeling our son isn't going to be okay until Bella wakes up, maybe not even then. How do you get over something like this?

"God, dad," he says, falling into the chair, putting his face in his hands.

I kneel next to him and grab Bella's hand. "She's going to be okay, son. She _will._ "

She fucking _has_ to be.

…

…

…

* * *

 _Soft hands grip my back, and I move faster._

 _She moans in my ear,_ Edward _, and I love her harder._

 _Bella,_ my _Bella, she whispers her love like a song, in my ear, across my lips, and I close my eyes, savoring every stuttered breath leaving her beautiful lungs._

Bella

 _"Fella," Bella gasps, arching and panting, her sweet breath mingling with my own._

 _"Baby," I whisper, my hands pulling her closer._

 _"Fella," she says again, eyes closed, and just her voice has me right_ there.

 _Trailing my fingers between us, I stroke her, and she's so quietly vocal, it makes my heart beat faster, and I love her so fucking much, it hurts everywhere._

 _When she comes, she_ shatters _, and I'm right behind her, pouring my entire life, my_ soul _into her, and I don't ever want this feeling to stop._

 _It_ can't.

* * *

Max fell asleep on the couch, and I've been sitting in the uncomfortable chair, holding Bella's precious hand for the past few hours.

I know she's not going to wake up because of the induced coma, but I would kill to see her pretty eyes right now. I want her to smile that big, cute smile and tell me how much she loves me. I want to kiss her and love her so fucking hard. God, I just want her to squeeze my hand back.

"Baby," I rasp, squeezing her hand softly. "I'm here, baby. I don't know if you can hear me, but Max is okay. Our little princess is okay." I reach up and rub her perfect belly, just fucking thrilled to know our daughter is safe in there. "I love you, Bella."

I don't get an _I love you too, fella_ and that just fucking hurts.

Resting my head on our joined hands, I whisper to her all the things I love about her, the things she already _knows_ , because I tell her constantly. Not a day goes by that she doesn't know how much I love her.

Bella is everything to me…to _us._ She holds this family together, and we all need her to just heal and come back to us. There's not a chance in fucking hell we want to live a day without her.

"Edward…"

Lifting my head, I see Rosalie standing in the doorway to Bella's room. Her eyes well up when she sees Max on the couch, and a tear falls when her eyes land on Bella. If I wanted to let go of Bella, I'd hug her, try to comfort her, but I need to feel connected to Bella. I don't want to let her go.

"The nurse said I could come back," she says, rubbing a hand down my back as she squats down next to me. "She's going to be okay, isn't she?"

Clearing my throat, I say, "The doctor says she needs to be in this coma to help her heal. He says in a few days her brain will stop swelling and the bleeding will stop, and she can start to wake up."

"My God," Rosalie says, sniffling. "The kids are with Emmett in the waiting room. They're so upset, Edward."

I turn back to Bella, swallowing the biggest fucking lump in my throat. I know I need to go out there and talk to our babies, tell them that mommy is going to be _okay_ , but the thought of letting go of Bella right now physically _hurts._

"Edward. I'll stay with her. They're just right down the hall."

When I don't move or look at her, she tries again. "They need you, Edward. They need you to reassure them that their mom is going to be okay."

Bending forward, I kiss Bella's small hand, and gently set it on the bed. "Don't leave her, Rose."

She stands when I do and kisses my cheek before pulling me into a hug. "I won't leave her."

"Watch out for Max."

Her eyes soften, and she nods. "I will."

Reluctantly, I leave the room, but stare through the glass one last time at Bella before heading down the hall to our terrified kids.

…

…

…

* * *

 _"Edward," Harlow says, climbing up on the couch with me and the boys. Her hair is still wet from the surprise water balloon fight. "I was thinking of something today when I was riding the bus home."_

 _Leo and Max are so into their show they aren't paying us any attention._

 _"What were you thinking, baby?"_

 _"Well," she says, stroking her Barbie's long hair. "I was thinking of my daddy."_

 _Her words hit me hard in the gut, and I watch her big brown eyes as I ask softly, "What about your daddy?"_

 _"I don't really remember him, but I love when mommy tells me stories about him. A boy at school asked me why I didn't have a daddy, but I told him I did, but he was in heaven with the angels."_

 _Harlow is precious and wordy just like her mom, and I love it, but her choice of topic today is fucking killing me._

 _"Low," Max says, entering the conversation. "I'll share my daddy with you."_

 _Harlow smiles all happy before saying, "I'll share my mommy with you." Then she sits up on her knees, until she's pushed up against me and talks to Max over my lap. "We'll be like brother and sister," she says, then, "But I get to be the boss because I'm older than you."_

 _Max sits up and puffs his little chest out. "Nuh uh, I'm a boy so I'm the boss."_

 _"No way, Maximoose, I called it first."_

 _"Daddy, tell her I'm the boss," Max demands, his face all red._

 _I smile to myself, thanking God that this conversation didn't turn out to be so bad. "Nobody's the boss except me."_

 _"And mommy," Harlow says, giggling._

 _"Yeah and mommy," I say, agreeing with her._

 _"My mama," Leo says. "And Edwud daddy," he continues, shocking the hell out of me, but it feels so fucking good it hurts._

* * *

Pushing through the waiting room doors, I see my family spread out in chairs, Emmett's big body in the middle of all of them.

Leo spots me first and jumps up, running into my arms.

"Dad!" Harlow cries, her little brother wrapped in her arms. "Where's mom? Is she okay?"

Everyone stands then, and the kids wrap their arms around me and each other, crying and asking questions, and holding them like this, heals half of my fractured heart.

"Aunt Rose said she's going to be okay." Harlow says, lifting Maddox higher in her arms, tears streaming down her face. "Can we see her?"

I shake my head, and when Harlow's face falls, I pull her into me and kiss her head. "She's resting, babe, so she can wake up and get better."

Harlow nods and sniffles. "We were so scared, dad."

"Daddy," Maddox says, holding his hands out to me. I pull him from his sister's arms and he says, "Take me to mommy. I know she misses me."

I close my eyes and smell his hair, trying to hold my shit together, but when Ollie and Noah wrap their arms around my waist, I almost fucking lose it.

"Let's let your dad sit down," Emmett says, herding the kids back to their seats, and I sit next to Harlow with Leo on my other side.

"Max!" Harlow cries, jumping up and wrapping her arms around him. He hugs her, his eyes looking at everyone watching him, and he closes his eyes. "Are you okay? Did you get hurt? Oh my God, we were so worried about you. Come sit down."

Harlow pulls Max to a chair and holds his hand as I try to explain as best as I can what happened and what the doctor's said. Halfway through, Maddox jumps down and climbs onto Max's lap.

When they accept that today their mom needs rest, and I need to be back with her, I feel so fucking proud that they are holding it together much better than I am.

"Go, dad," Harlow says. "I'll take care of everyone here. Mom needs you." She swallows and sniffles. "Tell her we love her."

She wraps her arms around me, and I hug her, and then feel all of my boys join us in a big group hug, and I want nothing more than to have Bella right here in the middle of all of us. She would love that.

She will be, though. Soon enough, she'll be awake and getting better.

There's no other option.


	9. Chapter 9

**I love Edward's POV. :)**

* * *

 _"So it's not gonna be easy. It's going to be really hard; we're gonna have to work at this everyday, but I want to do that because I want you. I want all of you, forever, everyday. You and me…everyday."_

* * *

It's been three days since Bella and Max were in the accident. Three days since I've heard my wife's voice. Three days since her smile has lit up my fucking life.

I'm dying here.

The doctor said things are looking good; that Bella has made great progress. The swelling has gone down so much, and the bleeding has stopped.

 _Two more days_ , he says.

I don't want to wait two more fucking days.

I kiss Bella's hand over and over, wishing she would just wake up, but knowing she _can't_ with the meds making her stay this way.

Today Emmett is bringing Harlow and Leo to see her, the first time, and I don't want to keep our kids from their mom, but I also don't want them to have to see her this way.

Max hasn't left the hospital once, and I know he's tired, but he refuses to leave his mom. Everything about this entire situation is completely fucked up, and I wish it had never happened in the first place.

"You're so pretty, baby," I say, running my hand up her arm. "So fucking pretty."

I don't expect a response, but _fuck_ do I want one.

 _You're the pretty one, fella._

 _I'm so obsessed with you._

 _You're such a god, fella._

My wife is _everything._

My phone beeps on the bedside table, and I reach over and grab it to find a text from Harlow. She's been so fucking strong for me and her mom and her brothers, taking care of them as best as she can.

 **hi dad. uncle em says we'll be there soon.**

 **okay babe.**

 **i love you. i brought mom flowers. maddox made her a card and we all signed it.**

My girl fucking kills me.

 **i love you, too. your mom's going to love it.**

 **i know, huh. i can't wait to see her. leo's sad today. not that he hasn't been sad, but he's nervous to see mom. he wants her awake so bad. we all do.**

 **she's getting better** , I say. **see you soon.**

Rubbing my eyes, I lean back in the chair I've become accustomed to and stare at Bella's unmoving, broken body.

I can't stop staring at her.

In over ten years, I haven't gone a day where I don't wake up to her kisses or when I don't go to bed without loving her perfect little body. She's been _our_ rock, the one who is willing and ready to take care of our family, and in return, we take care of _her_.

Our family is perfect, and right now, it's marred because she's not awake. It's like she's here, but not really _here_ and that really fucking hurts.

"Hey, dad," Max says from beside me, and I look up into his sleepy, sad eyes, just wanting to be able to take away his pain and the hurt he feels for unintentionally hurting his mom. "Want me to go down and get breakfast."

"Yeah, son." I hand him my card from my pocket. "Get enough for Low, Leo and Uncle Em. They'll be here soon."

He nods and heads out, and it really fucking sucks that our happy boy is heartbroken.

Grabbing Bella's hand, I talk to her. Just fucking nonsense, but I can't help it. Maybe she can hear me, maybe she can't, but it doesn't matter.

I tell her how the doctor's going to check the baby again later today, and that everyday she's still perfect and healthy when the nurses come in to monitor her. That her heartbeat is strong.

I tell her how I rubbed her perfect belly until I felt her moving inside there, but I don't tell her how I cried a few tears when it happened. I wish she was awake to feel her with me, to share these first moments together like we were supposed to.

I tell her how I want to name our princess Mila and how every night Max helps me look for baby names on our phones, and he agrees that Mila is perfect.

"God, I love you, Bella," I say, rubbing a finger over her cheek and kissing her pretty, perfect nose. "I can't wait to see those big, brown eyes again."

"Dad," Harlow says, and I turn to see her and Leo standing in the doorway.

After kissing Bella's cheek, I stand and grab my kids in a hug and kiss _their_ cheeks, and when Harlow sniffles, I pull back and see her eyes on Bella. Leo looks crestfallen, and I feel a pang in my chest.

"She's doing better," I say, rubbing Leo's head. "A few more days, and we'll get her back."

Harlow moves away and sets the flowers and card on the end table before stealing my seat and pulling forward so she's right next to Bella.

I wrap an arm around Leo when Harlow starts speaking. "Hi, mom," she says, her voice catching. "We miss you so much. Ollie, Noah and especially Maddox were so mad that they couldn't come today. Maddox wanted me to tell you that he drew the most perfect hearts on your card." She laughs and wipes her nose. "He said that you would love them because he made them." She looks over at Leo and me, standing not too far away and says, "Leo's here, too." She waves Leo over, and he leaves my arm to go stand next to his sister.

"Hi, mom," he says, picking up her hand, nervously shuffling his feet.

Max comes back into the room with Emmett, and Harlow smiles before speaking again. "Max has been staying here with dad the entire time. He won't leave you, and I know he blames himself for what's happened to you, but we know it was an accident. When you wake up, you'll have to talk some sense into your Maximoose."

Harlow starts to cry, and Leo wraps an arm around her, and I look over at Max, and his adam's apple bobs as he swallows hard. His eyes meet mine, and he shakes his head, still completely guilt ridden.

"Good morning," the nurse says, walking into the room. "Wow, lots of visitors today. I'm here to check our girl over."

Harlow stands and her and Leo move to the couch with Max.

"I'll be out in the waiting room," Emmett says, squeezing my shoulder.

I nod and move back to Bella's side.

The nurse checks her vitals, and when everything looks good she leaves to get the doctor so he can check on the baby. "He's going to do an ultrasound today," she says. "How exciting."

"Gosh, I can't wait to see her moving around in there," Harlow says, moving to stand behind my chair.

The nurse comes back, wheeling in the ultrasound machine and the doctor follows behind.

"Hello," he says. "We just want to check and make sure everything is still looking good. I'll start with finding the heartbeats."

I nod thinking _heartbeats?_

Everyone's silent as the doctor uses the machine, moving it around Bella's stomach, searching until a loud heartbeat pounds through the room. "There we are," he says, and I feel Max and Leo come up next to their sister. He moves it again, searching some more before the loud heartbeat pounds through the room again. "There we go. I got both of them."

 _Both of them?_

"Oh my God," Harlow squeals.

"No way," Leo says.

"Dad!" Max grabs my shoulder, and then I finally realize what the fuck is going on.

"Twins," I ask, and the doctor looks fucking startled.

"Why, yes, Mr. Masen. Your wife is carrying a little girl and little boy in there. I'm sorry, I thought you knew this."

What the fuck? No, I didn't know this. How did I miss this?

I shake my head, but feel a grin pulling at my lips. Bella is going to be so fucking stoked. "No, I didn't know," I say, looking over my shoulder, and the looks on all three of our kids' faces is fucking priceless. Even Max is smiling.

"Happy news, I hope," the doctor says, and Harlow says, "Oh my gosh, yes! Twins, dad! Oh my God, a boy and girl. Mom is going to be thrilled. I'm going to have to start shopping for boy clothes. I thought there was only a little baby girl in there. I love this!"

I laugh and grab Bella's hand.

"Let me just get a picture here and we'll get out of your hair."

"I can't believe it's twins," Leo says.

"Maddox gets his little brother," Max says.

Fuck, I wish Bella hadn't missed this.

…

…

…

The next morning, Harlow has sent me about a thousand little boy outfits, gushing about how cute they are, and that _mom will love this_ or _mom is going to flip when she sees this._ I give her the go ahead to get some things for him, and she texts _YESSSS!_

"What about Milo? Mila and Milo?" Max says. "That's how they're pronounced, right? Mee-luh and My-low?"

"Yeah, I think mom would love them," I say, my hand holding hers like I've been doing the past three days.

The doctor will be in with an update any minute, and I can feel my hand sweating in Bella's. I want him to say he's taking her off the medication, so she can wake up.

Last night after Emmett took Leo and Harlow home, Max walked them out because Harlow insisted, and he's not one to easily tell his sister no. She wanted him to go home with them, but he said _not until mom goes home._

I can't argue with him on this, because I feel the same fucking way.

"Knock knock," the doctor says, walking into the room. "Good morning. I'm going to have Tom here take Bella down for a scan, so we can see if we can if she can start waking up."

"I'll go with her," I say, standing from my chair.

"Why don't you and your son wait here, Mr. Masen. Go get something to eat. We'll bring her right back."

Not a fucking chance.

"We'll walk down with her," I say, not leaving room for some useless fucking argument.

"Okay," he says, and that's fucking that.

Max stands, and we follow Tom as he wheels Bella down the halls.

"I really hope she gets to wake up today," Max says, anxiously.

"Me too," I say.

I _need_ her to.

…

…

…

It's been 10 hours since the doctor took Bella off the medication. It's up to Bella when she wakes up now, and I am so fucking anxious to see those beautiful eyes of hers, I can't fucking stand it.

I keep squeezing her hand gently and kissing her face, partly to get a reaction out of her and partly just because I can't help myself.

Max fell asleep again, and I sit here alone with my own thoughts driving me up the fucking wall.

 _How come she's not waking up?_

 _What if she doesn't wake up?_

 _What if she wakes up and doesn't know who the fuck I am?_

The doctor said, _be prepared for some memory loss._

Bella can't lose her memory, not one fucking bit of it.

What if she forgets the day we met? Or the first time I kissed her? What if she can't remember that first time we ever made love or every single fucking second of our time together…alone and with the kids?

My fucking heart won't be able to take any of that shit.

She _has_ to remember every single one of us.

I kiss each of her fingers, her open palm, and then move to the top of her hand and up her arm, chanting in my head _wake up, wake up, wake the fuck up!_ When I get to her elbow, I feel movement on the bed and look down to see her fingers moving just barely that I think I'm just wishful thinking. I look up at her face, and her eyes are still closed, so I grab her hand and squeeze it.

I lean up and whisper onto her ear. "Baby, wake up," and when her eyelids flutter, my heart starts to pound so hard I can feel it in my throat. I kiss her cheek. "Bella, I miss you, baby. Let me see those gorgeous eyes." Reaching up, I run a finger down her nose and across her lips, and keep squeezing her hand, a little harder this time.

 _Come on, baby. Wake up!_

She moans and squeezes my hand, and God, I feel like fucking crying right now. Not taking my eyes off her face, I watch as she slowly opens her eyes, her lashes blinking rapidly, until she finally gets them open. I place my face in front of her face, moving both my hands to cup her cheeks gently, and say, "Baby."

She stares at me, silent and unmoving, and my heart is pounding too hard, but then she whispers, "Fella," and all is fucking right in the world again.

"Fuck, baby," I say, pecking her lips over and over. "God, Bella, I'm so fucking happy to see you."

"Edward," she rasps, then her eyes widen, and she lifts her good arm from the bed to wrap around my wrist. "What…" She looks down her body, the broken arm and the broken leg before jerking her head up, saying, "Max. Fella, oh my God, is he okay?"

Her voice is raw and scared, and I nod my head, whispering, "Baby, he's fine. He's asleep on the couch right over there." I tilt my head toward the couch, but don't take my eyes of hers.

She sighs, relieved and runs her fingers through my hair. I close my eyes, and gently lean my forehead against hers. He fingers are soft, and she feels so damn good. "You're so pretty, fella," she whispers, and I grin and shake my head before pulling back to stare at her.

"You're the prettiest, baby."

She smiles, and _fuck_ , my heart.

"Mom…"

Bella and I both turn our heads at the sound of Max's voice, and my heart stops when I see the tears pouring down his cheeks.

"Maximoose," she says, her voice catching, and even if it kills me to, I move back so she Max can move in.

"Mom, I'm so sorry," he says, kissing Bella's bruised cheek before kneeling by the bed. "I wasn't paying attention."

Bella sniffles and runs a palm across Max's cheek. "It's okay. I'm just happy you're okay. You're the most important…" She trails off, her eyes widening and moves her hand from his cheek to her stomach. "Oh my gosh, is she okay?"

Max puts a hand over hers on her stomach, and says, "Perfect, mom. She's perfect," then he looks over at me, questioning and I move to Bella's other side.

"There's something you don't know," I say, gripping the tips of her fingers through her cast, but before I can go on, she whips her head in my direction, crying, "She's not hurt. Oh my God, something's wrong. Just tell me…owww, oh God, my head hurts."

Max removes his hand from her stomach and rubs her bandaged head. "Tell her, dad."

"Our daughter's perfect, baby. And so is our son."

She smiles at Max and he grins back at her, and its makes me chuckle. "Not Max, baby. There's a baby boy in here, too," I say, rubbing a hand over her stomach. "We're having twins."

"No way," she breathes. "Twins? Oh my God, I _love_ that."

Max says, "I already picked names for both of them."

"You did not," she laughs and stares at him in wonder and then winces.

I stare at Max, the way he looks at Bella, so in love with his mom. The pain and worry he wore for days is gone now as he talks to her and teases her, and I'm so fucking hopeful he'll be okay.

"Harry and Mary," Max says through a laugh, making Bella laugh real loud. "They flow together good."

"You lie. What did you really pick?"

"Milo and Mila," he says, and her face softens.

"Aww, I love them. They're perfect."

"I better get the doctor, baby, so he can check you up and make sure everything's good."

"What happened, Edward?"

"You've been in a coma for four days while your brain healed. You hit your head on the window when the truck crashed into your side."

"Oh my God. That's why my head is pounding. You're okay, Max, right? You didn't get hurt?"

"Not a scratch," he says, a little angrily.

"Max," Bella says. "All that matters is, we're both okay."

"I know, Mom," he says, sitting back on the chair. "But I was so scared."

"I don't like that you felt that way," Bella says, and then she looks at me with sad pretty little eyes. "How did you survive four days without me?"

"It was horrifying, baby," I say, leaning up to kiss her lips. "I'll be right back, baby."

"Wait," she says. "I want to see all my babies."

"I'll call them," I say.

She nods, and I leave her with Max while I hunt down the doctor.

Once I'm down the hall, I call Harlow and tell her that her mom's awake.

She bursts out crying and screaming and laughing while she yells to her brothers that _Mom's awake,_ and then she says, "We're coming! Tell her we'll be right there. I love you, dad."

Leaning against the wall, I close my eyes, and finally feel like I can fucking breathe again.


	10. Chapter 10

**Hello. I'm not abandoning this...**

* * *

Bella's asleep in our bed and even with bruises all over her face, she's still the most beautiful thing I've ever laid eyes on.

After getting home last night, greeted by the kids, Bella quickly used up all of her energy and fell asleep.

The kids were disappointed but still thrilled to have their mommy home.

We are so fucking lucky to have her with us still; _alive_ and remembering every single one of us. If she hadn't remembered her life if even for a few days, I would have been so fucking crushed.

I rub a hand across her growing belly, the perfect protector for our baby boy and girl and am so fucking thankful they're okay in there.

"Fella," Bella says, sleepily, and I kiss our babies before moving to her side and kissing her pretty face gently.

"Morning, baby," I smile and kiss her cracked lips.

"I love you," she says, licking her lips.

Running a finger over her brow, I grin and whisper, "I love you more."

She smiles, and it makes my heart fucking ache. God, she's beautiful.

A knock has Bella trying to sit up, so I help her before getting off the bed to open the door, finding Leo staring sleepily up at me.

"Is mom awake?"

I nod and open the door wider, and he squeezes through, heading straight to Bella. He crawls in next to her, kissing her cheek before mirroring her position on the bed.

"Do you feel okay?" He asks.

She smiles and lifts her casted arm. "It doesn't even hurt," she lies.

He shakes his head, a small smile on his lips. "I'm glad you're okay, mom. We were so scared."

"Oh bubby," she says, sadly, resting her head on his shoulder.

I move to Bella's other side, and she grabs my hand, linking our fingers together.

"So," she says, her voice playful. "Who's going to make me breakfast?"

"I'll do it, baby," I say, but don't miss the wide eyes she gives our boy.

He doesn't hide his laugh.

"I'll ask Max," Leo says. "Don't worry."

Bella giggles, and my God, my fucking heart.

…

…

…

 **Bella**

 _6 weeks later_

"Be carefully, buddy."

"I will."

"Mad, careful."

"I _am_ being careful, daddy," Maddox says, crawling up the bed to lay next to me. He snuggles into my left side, lifting his head to grin up at me.

"Good morning, baby," I say, just loving his adorable little face.

"Morning, mommy."

These past six weeks, Edward's been doting on me…well, _almost all_ of the kiddos have. I thank God every single day that I'm still here being able to love my babies and kiss them and take care of them.

Edward fits himself to my right side, kissing my cheek before resting his head against mine. "You hungry, baby?"

" _I'm_ hungry," Maddox butts in.

"Well, what are you going to cook me?" I ask, tickling his side, making him giggle scream.

"Mommy, stop!"

Edward's hand softly rubs my growing belly, and I just love how much he loves me and all of our babies.

"You want toast?" Edward asks, and I turn my head to him and nod.

Toast is the safest bet with my fella.

He grins and kisses my nose, saying, "Come on, Mad, let's go make mommy some toast."

Maddox jumps off the bed and Edward follows him, looking back at me and winking before he disappears.

My God, I love him.

It's been so hard not being able to move around with my leg and arm in a cast, but it's been even harder on the kids. Max is still just so sad, and it kills me that he's hurting. He won't listen to reason either, no matter how many times Edward and I talk to him. He's very withdrawn, and I don't like it at all.

He also refuses to drive again.

I think…I _hope_ , with time, he will forgive himself even though he doesn't _need_ to be forgiven.

My Harlow has been shopping non-stop for Milo and Mila, _especially_ Mila. She's over the moon to have a little sister to spoil.

Leo, Ollie and Noah are just happy to have me home, and Leo has been spending more time with me which I love.

Slowly, our days are going back to normal and today I finally get these damn casts off and can hopefully go back to my normal routine.

We also have a doctor's appointment to check on the babies.

Edward comes back upstairs alone, a plate of toast in one hand and a glass of juice in the other. I sit up in bed and prop my back against some pillows.

"Thanks, fella," I say, taking the plate.

"You're welcome, baby. I'll get Maddox ready while you shower."

I nod and chew, wanting him to get _me_ ready, but my baby is more important, and if we were to let him, he'd get in the car in his undies.

He kisses my head and leaves the room again.

After, I eat every single toast he left on my plate, _six_ , I waddle to the shower and get ready for dr. appointments.

…

…

…

"You're measuring bigger," the doctor says, his brows scrunched in concentration. "We're going to do an ultrasound today to check dates."

"Is everything okay?" Edward asks, the cute concerned daddy.

"Oh yes, everything is fine. I just want to make sure your wife isn't further along than we expected."

Edward nods and brushes the hair from my forehead. I lift my _right_ cast free arm and rub his arm.

The doctor leaves and Maddox jumps on his stool, belly first, and starts gliding across the floor.

"Be careful, Maddox," I say, lifting my head.

"I'm careful, mommy," he laughs, pushing off the wall with his feet and crashing into Edward. Edward grunts and Maddox laughs some more.

I am almost positive the staff here hates when we come in. My baby boy is just as cute as all my other boys, only a little wilder.

To me, it's damn adorable.

"Your arm feel good?"

"Yes, I love it. It does feel a little weird though."

"Max will be happy to see it gone."

I nod and give him a sad smile.

The doctor comes back with the nurse and an ultrasound machine, and Edward pulls Maddox off the stool and lifts him into his arms to watch. The cold gel is squirted on my belly, and the doctor slides the wand around, nodding and mumbling to the nurse.

"Well, it looks like we were a little off. The babies are measuring four weeks early. It looks like you'll be meeting your babies in about 3 months. I estimate your due date to be May 20th."

"May 20th?"

"Yep, I wouldn't be surprised if you go a little earlier than that."

"Oh my God, fella, we need to buy more stuff. They don't even have beds yet."

"They can sleep with me," Maddox says.

Edward chuckles, and says, "You might smash them."

"I'll be careful," he says.

Edward kisses his head, and I melt into a puddle of goo. Even the nurse looks a little dreamy eyed.

 _He's all mine, lady._

The doctor gives me some handouts while the nurse cleans my belly and pulls my shirt back down, giving me her hands so she can pull me up.

Maddox tells Edward to put him on my lap, and I snuggle my little cutie before we head to the car.

"I'm going to order the cribs today, and maybe bassinets…a changing table, probably…," I say when we're on the way home, mentally thinking of what else we need before two more precious souls come into the world.

"Whatever you want, baby," he says, rubbing my leg with his big, beautiful hand.

I _love_ when he says that.

…

…

…

Edward bundled Max up and took him out side to feed Pepper, Thor and Loki. I'm making an easy dinner tonight, Taco Quesadillas. My leg feels weak, but not too bad that I can't do anything, and I am sure my entire family is ready for a good meal.

I can't wait for the kiddos to get home and see me good as new.

When I was searching high and low for cribs, Edward said we still had Maddox's up in the attic. Maddox used his teeth to gnaw the crap out of it, so I told Edward I wanted new ones.

He agreed, and we picked two gorgeous light oak sleigh cribs, along with bedding and wall décor and two huge letter M's for above their cribs.

I can't help but go crazy.

I'm stirring the taco meat when I hear Harlow's car outside. I am so dang anxious to see them both, but especially my Maximoose.

I want him to see I'm okay, so we can move on from this.

"We're home," Harlow calls.

"In the kitchen," I yell back.

Harlow comes into the kitchen alone, her dark hair wind-blown and her cheeks flushed pink.

"Hi, my beautiful girl. Where's your brother?"

"He said he had lots of homework. What are you making? Oh my God, the casts are gone. How do you feel?"

"I feel great and Taco quesadillas."

"Oh yum, can I help?"

"Sure, babe," I say, and Harlow helps me finish dinner, but my thoughts are on my Maximoose.

I think Edward and I need to have another talk with him.

…

…

…

I'm trying to make my bed upstairs with Maddox rolling all over it when the front door slams downstairs, making us both jump.

Maddox sits up looking a little bewildered, and then we hear it.

"What were you _thinking_ ," Edward yells, his voice so loud it's like he's in the same room as us.

"Uh oh," Maddox whispers, eyes wide.

"Go play in your room, baby."

"Okay, mommy," he says, rolling off the bed and running out of the room.

"It wasn't even mine, dad," Max defends angrily.

"You're fucking kidding," Edward snarls, and I slowly make my way down the stairs, my heart pounding too fast.

I haven't heard Edward this angry in years.

"It _wasn't_."

"Don't give me that shit. The principal said you were caught with it. You do fucking drugs now?"

I gasp and identical pairs of eyes shoot to me standing at the bottom of the stairs. Max looks guilty as shit, and Edward…he is _livid._

"What's going on?" I ask, moving next to Edward.

Max won't look at me, and Edward is breathing like a rabid animal.

"Tell her," Edward demands, and Max slowly looks to me.

"It wasn't mine," he says again, and I nod for him to go on, but he doesn't.

"What wasn't?" My throat is so fucking dry, and I feel like crying.

He swallows roughly before saying, "It was weed, but I swear to you it wasn't _mine_ ," he says defensive.

 _Angry._

"Max is suspended for 10 days."

"IT WASN'T FUCKING MINE!" Max roars at Edward, making me jump back in complete shock.

"Max…" I breathe, knowing Maddox just heard his brother from upstairs, and I can feel the angry waves coming from Edward at my back.

"Did you smoke it?" Edward says, gripping the back of my shirt tightly, his voice controlled.

Max looks away, breathing deep, his chest moving too fast.

"Fuck me," Edward breathes.

"It was nothing," Max finally says, eyes on his dad. "I only did it a few times."

"Max, why would you do that?" I ask, so damn shocked I just can't believe it.

He shrugs. "Everyone does it."

"My son doesn't," Edward growls.

"Dad..." Max starts, but I cut him off.

"Maximoose…"

" _Don't_ call me that," he says through clenched teeth, and I can feel my heart stutter. "It's not a big deal. It's _weed. Not_ a big deal!"

"Do _not_ speak to your mom like that, Max."

He scoffs, not acting like Max at all, saying, "she's not even my mom," and shatters my heart completely.

Edward's arm wraps around my chest, his own chest vibrating when he says, "I can't fucking believe you just said that."

Max looks at me, his eyes watering, and I can feel a few tears sliding down my cheeks as we stare at each other.

I know he's been having a hard time since the accident, but gosh, my fucking heart is breaking.

"You don't…" he starts, then clears his throat. "You don't know what I feel like. I almost _killed_ you."

"Son…"

"No," he shouts, pulling at his hair, his eyes right on me. "I already lost one mom. What if I would have lost the _best_ one?"

I choke on a sob and step toward him, the tears just pouring right out of my eyes.

"Max, I'm fine," I say, sadly. "You know I am."

"But what if you hadn't been fine? Seeing you beat up like that. It _hurt_. I can't lose you."

"You're not going to lose me."

He lets out a breath and then yanks me into his arms, squeezing me tight against him as I hug him back. "It's okay, Max. I'm fine."

I feel Edward behind us, his hand on my back, and my heart just hurts so much.

"I'm sorry," Max mumbles into my neck. "I'm so sorry."

"Shhh," I whisper, rubbing his back.

Edward kisses the back of my head and then Max's and leaves us hugging each other in the foyer.

When Max finally pulls back, his eyes are red rimmed, and he looks ashamed.

"I don't do drugs," he reiterates. "I promise. I'll never do it again."

I nod and pray to God he's telling the truth.

"And you _are_ my mom. I can't believe I even said you weren't. I love you."

"I love you, too, babe," I say, squeezing his hand, slowly waiting for my heart to heal.

…

…

…

Later that night, Edward's finally in bed after having a long talk with Max about drugs, the accident, and whatever else he could think of.

"Maybe he needs to see a counselor about how he feels. He's traumatized."

Edward nods, his nose rubbing along my cheek. "It's a good idea."

"I'll research some tomorrow."

He nods and then says, "How's your heart, baby," placing his big hand on my chest, where I hurt the most right now.

"Broken."

He lifts my shirt over my head and kisses my heart, sweet little kisses that warm me all over. I run my fingers through his thick hair and hold him to me.

"I miss you," he whispers, licking a path up, up, up until his lips are pressed against mine.

I squirm beneath him, and he holds himself off my big belly, staring down at me with those pretty eyes.

"Edward," I breathe, needing his love so fucking bad right now.

"Baby," he says, sliding to my side. "I need you."

I slide my shorts and panties down my legs and turn my back to him, snuggling up to his half naked body. He plasters his front to my back, his hand zeroing straight to the wetness between my legs.

"God," he breathes. "It's been so fucking long."

Edward refused to fuck me while in casts, acting all white knight.

He's so precious to me.

His fingers play with me, and by the time he lifts my leg and fits himself inside me, I'm ready to burst.

"My wife is fucking perfect. So fucking pretty," he growls against my cheek, licking and sucking and _fucking_ , and I wrap an arm around his neck, keeping him so close to me.

"Fella," I gasp, pushing back against his thick cock, my eyes fluttering closed.

His fingers continue to play with my clit, and I love the way he feels inside me.

I tighten around him, and he groans. "I love this. I love _you_. So fucking much."

He _kills_ me with his love.

I arch my back and cry out, letting the orgasm rush through me as he continues to pound into me, rough but not _too_ rough.

His low groan rumbles in my ear, and I get the chills as he finishes inside me.

"Your truly a god, baby," I say, making him chuckle.

"Shut up."

There's a knock on the door, and then Harlow's worried voice.

"Dad, Max just left."


	11. Chapter 11

**I miss this family.**

* * *

Knocking on Max's door, I wait for him to let me in. I know he's still angry about Edward going out to look for him last night, but he doesn't know how worried we are about him.

I hate that we did not get him the help he needed sooner.

"Come in."

I push open the door and find my Maximoose on his back in his bed, tossing up and catching a tennis ball.

"Can we talk?" I ask softly.

He eyes jerk to me like he expected someone else then he sits up and says, "Sure, mom."

My gosh, hearing him call me _mom_ makes me want to just crawl into a ball and cry.

I take a seat onto the bed next to him, and we sit in silence for so long that Max is the first to crack.

"I'm sorry," he says miserably. "I don't know what's wrong with me."

"Max…"

"I almost _killed_ you." His voice cracks and my heart shatters all over again. "I almost _killed_ the twins. What if you all would have died?"

A tear tracks down his cheek, and I grab his hand, trying not to burst into tears. "We're okay, babe. _All_ of us. It was an accident. Accidents happen all the time."

He shakes his head angrily. "How can anyone even look at me the same? You were so broken. I was so scared we were going to lose you. And dad…" I squeeze his hand, and he looks at me, the tears spilling over. "Dad, he was bad. I've never seen him like that."

Gosh, my heart.

"Max," I croak and then clear my throat. "We can't focus on the _what if's_. We are _all_ okay, and we're all going to _stay_ okay. I don't want you to feel this way anymore. I love you so damn much, and it kills me to see you hurting."

He sniffles and lets his head fall onto my shoulder, so I wrap him up in my arms and hug my sweet boy while he silently cries. I want to die listening to him break, but he needs me, and even if I want to go lock myself in my room and cry for him, I don't.

"Does dad hate me?"

"Gosh, Max, _never_ could he hate you. We understand what you're going through, and even though it is _not_ okay what you did last night and with the drugs at school, he _loves_ you _so_ much."

"I'm so dumb," he says, wiping his eyes.

"You're a teenager going through a hard time, Max. We want you to see a therapist. Can you do this for us…for _you._ "

He doesn't answer right away, nervously biting at his lip, but then he looks over at me and nods his head. "Am I allowed to talk about whatever I want?"

" _Anything_ you want. It will stay between you and the therapist."

"Okay."

I let out a relieved breath and smile at my beautiful son, praying to God and anyone listening that he will help him through this.

"I love you, Maximoose."

"Moooooommm," he groans, bumping with his shoulder, making me laugh through my tears.

He pulls me into a hug and now I'm crying on his shoulder.

…

…

…

After leaving Max, I head downstairs to start breakfast and find Edward standing at the sink, staring out the window. I walk up to him and wrap my arms around his waist, resting my cheek against his bare back. He turns around and wraps me up in a tight hug. "Morning, baby," he says quietly, kissing the top of my head.

"Morning, fella." I kiss his chest and look up at him. "Are you hungry?"

He nods and kisses my nose. "You were crying, baby?"

"I had a talk with Max." His big hand rubs my cheek and I just love the fucking hell out of my husband. "He agreed to see the therapist. I didn't realize how much the accident affected him. I feel like the shittiest mom in the world."

"You're the _best_ mom. Max will be okay because _you_ are his mom and you love him." He kisses my cheek, my lips. "We will all be okay because of you."

I swallow thickly and say, "He was worried that you hated him." His head jerks back, and I see the hurt in his beautiful green eyes. "He knows you don't, but he hates that he disappointed you."

"Fuck," Edward says thickly, looking over my head.

"I told him to come down in a bit. Help me make breakfast?" I ask.

His eyes slowly come back to mine, his lips lifting into a sexy grin. "I'll make the toast, baby."

"We're having waffles."

"I'll pour the syrup, baby," he grins, and my heart fucking soars.

…

…

…

Harlow is helping me set the table when Max finally comes down. Edward's at the counter, collecting the silverware, and Max goes straight to him and hugs him tightly, making me suck in air. Edward's eyes meet mine as he holds his son tight, and Harlow makes a hiccupping sound like she's holding back her own tears.

Edward whispers something to Max, and Max nods and then Harlow not being able to take another second moves to two of my boys and wraps her arms around them both. Edward chuckles, Harlow cries, and Max lets the people who love him _love_ him.

I turn away and give them their moment, taking deep, calming breaths.

"I'll go wake the rest of the boys," Harlow says eventually, and I watch over my shoulder as she wipes her eyes and jogs up the stairs.

Edward ruffles Max's hair before Max grabs the silverware. He kisses my head and sets the silverware up.

Loud footsteps pour down the stairs and then the rest of my boys join us, Maddox screeching "Yes, waffles!" from Leo's back.

"Morning, babies. Are you hungry?"

"Starving," Noah says.

"I'm so hungry I could eat a horse," Ollie exaggerates.

"I could eat," Leo grins.

Maddox wiggles his way down Leo's back and runs straight to Max, climbing into his lap. "Hey, Mad Dog," Max says, and we all watch while Maddox hugs his brother's neck, not knowing what his brother is going through but knowing he needs all the love he can get.

Just, _gosh_ , my freaking heart!

…

…

…

 _Two weeks later…_

"I feel as big as a house," I complain to Edward as he runs his hands all over my naked, soapy body.

"You're fucking beautiful," he says, kissing my neck.

"Oh fella, you're such a charmer."

Today was Max's first therapy session. Edward took the day off, so he could take him and be there for him. You could tell it took a toll on them both, but Max looked like some of the weight has been lifted from his shoulders.

It can only go up from here.

"I can't wait to meet our babies," Edward says, rubbing my big belly. "I hope they look like their pretty mommy."

He kills me with his sweet words.

"You ready to get out?"

"Yes, but you'll have to pull me out."

He kisses my head and stands up behind me. I sit forward and look over my shoulder to see his perfect, tight butt cheeks nearly in my face. Gosh, they are yummy.

"Baby…"

"Hmmm…"

Edward chuckles and holds out a towel. I grab one of his hands, and he helps me up, wrapping the towel around me. It's a giant size towel, so it fits.

We change into our pj's in the closet. Mine a tee of his and panties, his a pair of tight briefs that have me licking my lips.

"Baby," Edward says, smirking. "Do you want me to give you some lovin'?"

I bust up laughing but nod my head eagerly.

He lifts the tee over my head and pulls my panties down my leg, kissing my belly on his way back up. "My wife is so fucking hot."

"Stop sweet talking me, fella, and kiss me."

His lips lift into a grin, and then he kisses the hell out of me, _then_ he gives me some good lovin'.

…

…

…

It's Spring Break for the kiddos and because I am only six weeks from my due date, we don't want to take any chances by going on a kick ass vacation this year.

The kids are being good sports about it.

Edward took the entire week off like he does every year.

Today we're ordering pizza and watching the entire Avengers movies even though Harlow and I voted on _The Notebook._

Such a classic.

Edward gave me the look, you know, the one that if we were alone he would give me my way. He secretly loves the shit out of that movie. I mean, he _Notebook'd_ me when he proposed. That's what you call _heart._

"We need popcorn and candy and nachos and…"

"Buddy, we're getting pizza," Edward says.

"So?"

Edward stares at him for a minute and comes up with nothing because Maddox is right… _so_.

Max and Leo air up two of our air mattresses and push the coffee table out of the way, and Harlow brings down blankets and pillows. We like to go all out on our movie marathons. The twins pile onto one with Harlow while Leo, Max and Maddox share the other.

"I'm hungry," Maddox complains. "Where are the nachos? Mommy?" He looks up at me, and I make my boy some nachos…well all _six_ of them even though the pizza comes five minutes later.

"I still can't believe Loki died," Harlow says even though we are only on movie one.

"What!" Maddox screeches, jumping up and looking out the window. "Loki's _dead_?"

"On the movie, Mad," Harlow giggles, and Maddox looks so relieved I feel bad that he was confused for a minute.

"I thought our dog died and nobody told me."

Harlow grabs him and snuggles him, kissing all over his face, making him giggle and scream. "Stooooppppppp, Low!" She gives him one last kiss and then he's back on his mattress, eating all of his treats _._

By movie two, Maddox is laying across Max, snoring so loud we had to turn the movie all the way up.

It's damn adorable.

The next day, Maddox begs for the sprinklers in the yard and because he's Maddox and is so damn adorable, his brothers get it ready and play in the sprinkler with him. He loves having his brothers and sister home all day with him. The sneaky little cutie even lets the pig out of its pen, making everyone but me have to chase him. Maddox thought it was a hoot, and so did I, if all the pictures I snapped are anything to by.

Saturday morning, I sleep in but wake up to the smell of burnt toast.

"Are you kidding me?" I mumble sleepily.

Edward kisses my nose. "Baby, I burnt the toast."

"Fella, it's really not that hard to cook toast. You just put the bread in and push it down."

"I think someone messed with the dial."

"Was that someone you?"

He chuckles, and I crack an eye open to his beautiful eyes and perfect teeth. "I'm hungry, baby."

"What did the kids eat?"

"Harlow got them all cereal."

"Why didn't you eat cereal?"

"I did."

I crack the other eye open. "You just said you're hungry."

"I'm starving." He wiggles his eyebrows suggestively, and I crack up and slowly crawl on top of him.

"Where are the kids?"

"Out back, messing around." He grips my hips and lifts my shirt revealing my humongous tummy and then I lift my arms and he pulls it completely off. "Come on, baby. I know you're sleepy, but you can ride me slow."

I pull my panties off and yank his briefs down watching his thick erection bob free before I climb back up and slide him inside me, groaning softly when he goes so deep.

"You like it," he rasps, sitting up. I nod, and he helps move me up and down, his pretty eyes on my oversized boobies. "They're so big, baby." He looks up at me and grins lazily. I lean forward and kiss him until I'm coming with a hoarse cry. He's not far behind me, and when I roll off him he hovers over me.

"I love you."

"I love you more, fella."

"Impossible," he whispers, kissing me before sauntering naked into the bathroom.

 _Gosh, those cheeks!_


	12. Chapter 12

**This is the last chapter...except for the epilogue. I don't want to drag it out. I like where it ends (hopefully you do, too). I wish I could write about them forever. I wish I would have given their babies Twilight names so I could do spin offs, but then Harlow, Maximoose, Bubby, Noah, Ollie, Maddox, Milo, and Mila wouldn't be who they are. lol** **Epilogue will be posted soon.**

* * *

"Gosh, mom, he's just _so_ cute."

I thought we were done crushing on Jasper. Edward is going to shit a brick, but my girl is not wrong. Jasper is a looker.

"I got an extra donut for him."

 _Oh boy._

Maddox picked donuts as his sweet treat after his kindergarten registration. I just cannot believe my baby will be starting school in a few months. I don't know how I'll survive without my little guy at home with me.

"He's really not that much older than me." Harlow says thoughtfully as I pull into the lot at Masen Contracting. "I think he likes me."

"You are going to give your dad a heart attack."

She giggles, and then I giggle and Maddox laughs too not wanting to be left out.

"You grab the donuts, mom. I'll help Mad."

I don't know how I got blessed with such amazing kiddos, but Edward and I are so darn lucky.

"I want to wear it," Maddox tells his sister.

"Okay, turn around."

After grabbing the donuts, I wiggle myself out of the car and meet Harlow and Maddox at the door. Maddox is wearing his oversized Avenger backpack, and he's the cutest thing I've ever seen in this world.

"I want a donut, mommy."

"Let's get inside and share with daddy first."

When we push inside the office door, Jasper is standing behind the counter looking like every teenage girl's fantasy. If the look in my girls eyes is anything to go by, she is such the smitten kitten.

"Hi, Jasper," Harlow says, blushing but brave. "We got donuts."

He grins, and even I feel a little faint at the sight.

 _My poor fella._

Maddox runs down the hall, and Harlow widens her eyes at me before grabbing the box from my hands and walking to the counter. "Maddox picked all glazed but you can have one, Jasper."

"Thanks, girl." Jasper grabs a donut, and Harlow giggles.

Yeah, my fella is definitely going to shit a brick.

"Hey Jasper," I call.

"Mrs. Masen. How are you?"

"Good, thank you."

He smiles, and my girl sways.

 _Yikes._

"Moooooommmmmmmyy," Maddox yells from Edward's office. "We want donuts."

Harlow grabs the box and says goodbye to Jasper before linking her arm through mine, leading us to her dad.

Maddox is sitting in front of Edward on his desk, his backpack still on, telling him all about _school_. Edward smiles and gives him all of his attention, and he's such a heart melter.

"Mommy said she doesn't want me to go."

"Oh yeah?" Edward lifts his head and winks at me with those gorgeous eyes of his.

"She's gonna miss me, but I'll still see her when I'm done with school. She can still play with me."

 _Gosh_ , I have the best kids in the world.

"Hi, dad."

Edward stands and pulls Maddox down, and Maddox races for the donuts, yanking them from Harlow's hands. "Maddox, wait."

Edward kisses Harlow's head, and then she moves to catch her brother before he stuffs his little face full. I get the best pecks on my lips and all over my face before Edward wraps his arms around me. "Hey, baby."

"Hi, fella," I breathe, grinning like a lovesick puppy. My guy's still got it. "We brought donuts."

"Mad, only one."

"But I picked two."

"They're all the same."

"But, I still picked two," Maddox argues.

"Okay, fine," she laughs. "Only because you're so cute."

Edward grins and kisses me one more time and then turns to the desk swiping two donuts from the box, handing me one and pulling me onto the couch. Harlow takes his chair and Maddox climbs onto her lap.

I put my feet in Edward's lap and eat donuts with only part of my favorite people. The rest of my boys will get donuts later.

"No more, Maddox!" Harlow scolds, and Maddox giggles himself silly.

…

…

I'm laying on a big comfy chair in the backyard watching my boys throwing a football around. Maddox is on Max's shoulders having the time of his life.

Harlow is out with Leah tonight and won't be home until later.

Just a few more weeks and the new babies will be here. I cannot wait to meet them. It's crazy to think we will soon have eight beautiful babies running around.

"Go Max!" Maddox yells, holding the ball above his head. The dogs jump around like crazy at their feet, and I hope they don't get tripped up and break any bones.

I snap a few pictures and see a text from Rosalie.

 **it's official. we're moving back this summer.**

 **no way,** I text back, grinning huge. **vin can start school with mad.**

 **i love it. em's already designing a house, lol.**

 **let's be neighbors.**

 **yes! i'll call you tomorrow.**

 **later. love you.**

"What's up, baby?" Edward rests his arms on my chair and leans over me, red faced and sweaty.

 _Yummy._

I pucker my lips for a kiss, and _of course,_ he gives me what I want then I say, "Rose and Emmett are moving home."

His eyes crinkle. "That's good news."

"You knew?"

"Em called me this morning."

"Isn't it fantastic? I'll have my best friend back. Maddox and Vin can go to school together..." I trail off when I feel a gush of wetness between my legs, thinking _holy shit._

"What?" Edward asks, his eyes roaming all over my face.

"My water just broke," I say, slowly smiling. Oh my _gosh_ , we finally get to meet the babies.

"No shit?" Edward asks, his eyes widening. " _Baby_." He pulls me up and gives me a hard kiss on the lips then yells for the boys.

"Yeah, dad?" Leo calls.

"Why is mommy all wet?" Maddox asks, trying to push his way between Edward and me.

Edward chuckles. "Mommy's having the babies, buddy."

"Are you serious?" Max asks, and Leo, Ollie and Noah start hovering excitedly. "I'll call Low."

"We gotta go. Tell her to get home."

"Yeah, dad." Max kisses and squeezes me tight. "I love you, mom."

I start to cry and then Maddox gets emotional so Edward picks him up so I can cuddle him. "It's okay, baby. Mommy's going to go have the babies and you can finally meet them…" I pause when a contraction hits, and Leo grabs my hand.

"Are you okay, mom?"

I nod, and then Max is grabbing Maddox and I give all my boys hugs and kisses before Edward carries me to the car even when I insist I can walk.

"Shhh, baby."

"I love you, fella."

"I love you more," he says. "Let's go meet our babies."

I smile huge through even more tears.

…

…

…

 **Edward**

 _Milo and Mila_.

Just, _fuck_ , they're perfect.

My girl was a rockstar. Now she's asleep, and I can't stop staring at her beautiful face. She's given me eight gorgeous kids, and it's fucking crazy but I want her to give me eight more. Forget the fucking semantics. If it wasn't for her, Max and I would have been lost.

My little princess squirms in my arm, her little nose scrunching, and fuck if my heart isn't a puddle in my chest. She is so fucking pretty, just like her mommy. Milo sleeps peacefully in my other arm, and I can't stop staring at both of them.

We make the best babies.

"Dad?"

I lift my head, finding my first little princess standing in the doorway, Max behind her, his hands resting on her shoulders.

"Oh my gosh," she squeals quietly, and I grin. "They're here." She quickly comes over and kneels at my feet. "Aww, I _love_ them." She rubs both their little bodies, and then she's looking over at Bella. "How is she?"

"Perfect," I say, and Max squeezes my shoulder.

"Can I hold them?"

"I want one of them," Max says.

"You take Milo," Harlow says. "I want to see my little sister."

Harlow gently pulls Mila from my arms, cooing quietly. Max takes Milo, and I stand and move to the bed. I fit myself beside my wife, and she stirs, her eyes slowly opening. When she focuses on me, I touch her cheek and whisper, "Max and Low are here."

Her eyes light up, and I help her sit up. She starts crying immediately, and it makes me smile hard. She's fucking adorable.

"They're so beautiful, mom," Harlow gushes coming to Bella's other side, Max next to her.

"They are, mom." Max sits at Bella's feet, staring down at Milo. "Leo wants to come back."

"Fella, go get all of them." Bella squeezes my legs. "I want all my babies together."

Bella has silent tears running down her cheeks, and it hurts my damn heart. I move to kneel next to the bed and wipe her tears. "Baby, you okay?"

"Yes," she sniffles. "I love you." She kisses my face. "I love all of you." She sniffles again.

I hear Harlow sniffle, too, and continue wiping Bella's tears.

 _God, I fucking love her._

"I'll go get the boys," Max says, gently handing Milo over to Bella.

"Thanks, babe." Bella smiles and squeezes Max's hand.

"Mom, I can't get over how cute they are. Mad is going to freak. Look how little her fingers are. Gosh, I'm so happy."

Bella giggles and kisses Milo's cheek. "Fella, take pictures."

I grab my phone and wait for Harlow to sit next to Bella. Bella leans into her and both my girls smile huge for the camera and then they go back to the babies.

Seriously, my heart is so fucking full I can barely handle it.

This is the fucking life.

Bella and our babies, they're _everything._

When the boys come in, it's quiet chaos and a lot of _oohs_ and _ahhs_ mostly from Maddox, and then the nurse is taking a picture of all _ten_ of us.

Bella is a fucking trooper.

"They can sleep in my bed," Maddox says, kneeling between Bella's legs, his eyes darting back and forth between Milo and Mila. "They're small enough to fit."

"They _are_ small," Leo says.

"Were we this small?" Ollie asks.

" _You_ were," Bella says. "Noah was an entire pound bigger than you."

"Hey," Noah protests. "I was a growing boy."

Bella giggles and lets Leo gently pull Milo from her arms.

"Be careful," Max calls, close to Harlow and Mila.

"Geez, I know."

"I want to hold that one." Maddox points to Mila, and Harlow doesn't want to give her up, but she gives in, and Bella helps Maddox hold her. "She's kind of cute."

"Mad!" Harlow defends. "She's gorgeous."

Maddox stares at Mila longer. "She's wrinkly."

Bella laughs and kisses his face. "She _is_ a little wrinkly, but she'll grow out of it."

Maddox leans down and kisses Mila, and Bella and Harlow both have hearts in their eyes. It's makes me smile real fucking hard again.

Everyone has their turn holding each baby, and then it's time for everyone to go home, and Bella's crying _again_.

 _God, she's fucking cute._

…

…

…

 **Bella**

The nurse took the babies to the nursery for the night, and my heart already misses them. I can't get over how amazing they are. Edward says Mila looks just like me, but I see my gorgeous husband in both of them.

"You tired, baby?" Edward runs a hand through my hair, and I close my eyes and nod.

"Will you sleep with me?"

"Will we fit?"

"We can cuddle. Come on, fella, I want to feel your love all over me."

Edward chuckles, and I gently scoot over to make room for him. He pulls me into his chest, and I snuggle into his warmth.

"You're so fucking perfect," he says, nuzzling my hair.

" _You_ are."

And he _is_. Over ten years and five babies later, and he's still the best guy in the world. I cannot even imagine my life without him in it. I don't ever want to.

"I'm so glad you knocked on my door and brought me pizza."

He squeezes me gently, his hand running up and down my back. "I'm so glad you fell in love with my boy and then with me."

" _Fella_ ," I _awww_. "I'm so glad that you gave Low and my bubby a daddy."

Edward clears his throat, his arms tightening. "I'm so glad you gave _your_ Maximoose a mommy. The _best_ mommy."

"Okay, stop," I say, swallowing roughly.

" _And_ ," Edward whispers. "I'm so fucking glad me and our babies get you for the rest of our lives."

" _Gosh_ , I love you," I kind of cry.

" _Fuck_ ," Edward says, and I can hear the smile in his voice. "I _really_ fucking love you."

He's the mate to my soul.

He's _everything._


	13. Epilogue

**Thank you for reading! I'm going to miss these guys! 3**

* * *

 _5 years later_

 **Bella**

"Oh my gosh, mom. I'm so happy."

Harlow looks gorgeous, and I know my fella is going to have a rough time giving her away in just a few minutes. She was his first princess, and now she's all grown up and getting married.

 _Married._

It still blows my mind that her teenage crush became the love of her life.

Jasper is _her_ fella, and I'm so happy Edward came around and let it happen. _Reluctantly,_ but still.

Jasper loves my girl wholeheartedly, and she's deserves the world.

"You look beautiful, baby." I pull her into my arms and hug the crap out of her, both of us deep breathing so we don't cry and ruin our makeup.

She pulls back first, her face thoughtful.

"What's wrong?"

She shakes her head and tries to smile. "I feel like a horrible person."

"What! Why?"

"Because…" she dabs at her eyes with her fingertips. "I don't remember our dad. I only know _my_ dad, and if I had to choose, I would choose _my_ dad to walk me down the aisle. It devastates me thinking that if our dad hadn't died, I wouldn't have _my_ dad."

"Low," I breathe, swiping at the tears falling from my eyes.

"I know," she cries. "I'm _horrible._ "

" _No_ ," I say, grabbing her hands. "I thank God _every single day_ that _your_ dad came into our lives. _Every_ day. Jacob will always be special; he gave me and _your_ dad two wonderful gifts. That's not _horrible,_ it's so beautiful it makes my heart hurt."

"Mom…"

"Shhh, don't cry. _Breathe._ There's not enough time to fix your entire face even though you're beautiful no matter what."

"Mom, _stop_." She gives a choked laugh, and we hug again. _Tight._

"I love you, Low."

"I love you, too, mom."

I pull back and look her over one last time before leaving her to go check on Edward and see if he's ready to go. I blow her a kiss and close the door.

I find Edward in the hall, Mila dancing around his legs. "I look like a princess, daddy. I dance like one, too. I feel like Cinderella."

"You're too pretty to be Cinderella, baby," Edward says, and Mila looks up at him, her green eyes mesmerized by every word leaving her daddy's mouth.

Mila is a total daddy's girl, and I love it.

"What princess am I then?"

"You're your own princess."

"Princess _Mila_?"

He grins and nods at our baby girl. "The prettiest in all the land, gorgeous."

Mila hugs his legs and then spots me. "Mommy! Daddy says I'm Princess _Mila_."

"Wow! You _must_ be. Daddy's never wrong."

She gives Edward another smile. "Can I go see Low?"

"Yeah, go in, but don't touch her pretty dress."

"I won't, mommy. I'll just look."

She runs pass me, and Edward gifts me with his perfect grin. "Hey, baby," he says, pulling me into his arms.

"Hi, fella. You ready to give away your girl?"

He scowls. "No."

I giggle and kiss his heart through his sexy suit. "She's ready and thrilled it's you walking her down the aisle. She looks amazing so be prepared."

" _You_ look amazing. My wife is sexy as fuck."

"Quit it, babe." I feel the blush on my cheeks, and he kisses the redness away.

"Get a room," Max says, pushing through the doors and Leo laughs. Milo is with them looking so handsome in his little suit.

"I got the rings," he says, holding up the pillow to me.

I kneel before him and ask, "You remember what to do?"

He nods. "I just walk. Leo showed me."

"He's good, mom."

"We'll take you to your seat," Max says, holding his hand out.

I pucker my lips and Milo gives me a smack before Max pulls me to my feet.

Edward winks and grabs Milo, heading to where our daughter waits to get married.

Two of my boys walk me down the aisle to a pew where my other boys wait for me, all looking handsome in their suits. Each of them gives me a smile, and my heart feels like it's overflowing with love.

That same heart stutters in its beats when the music starts, and my fella and our daughter stand at the end of the aisle with Milo and Mila at their feet.

Harlow's smile is blinding, and Edward looks protective and proud.

I burst into tears.

Edward starts laughing.

Maddox hugs me.

…

…

…

My big boy is in my arms drooling on my chest while my little princess Mila is on the dance floor with her daddy dancing the night away.

The wedding was beautiful and my girl and her husband are off on their honeymoon.

I'm devastated.

To make matters worse, my Maximoose and Bubby brought dates. Okay, they're more than dates and have been for a while, and I _do_ like the poor girls, but they're _my_ boys.

Edward dips Mila making her laugh, and my heart somersaults. He never fails to drive me insane with his love.

Max steals Mila without protest, and Edward stalks his fine ass my way.

"Baby, dance with me."

"I'll take him," Emmett says having no trouble pulling Milo from my arms.

Edward pulls me to my feet, doing some sexy shuffle backward until we're in the middle of the dance floor, and I laugh myself stupid. He's so damn _adorable._

"You're in a good mood, fella."

He pulls me close and kisses my neck. "Of course, you're my wife."

"Don't make me blush," I tease.

He starts slow dancing us across the floor even though it's a fast song and Mila and Max are dancing like two crazy fools.

"I like it when you blush, baby," Edward says onto my ear. "I want to go home, put the kids to sleep, and do dirty things to you."

" _Fella_ …"

I can feel his grin against my cheek. "You want it."

 _Gosh_ , he's such a god.

"I am tired." I fake a yawn. "So sleepy."

He kisses my cheek and then we gather the kiddos and head home.

…

…

…

 **thank you for everything. today was amazing. i love you. dad, too**.

I get Harlow's text on the way home.

 **anything for you. we love you. have fun and take lots of pictures.**

Max and Leo stay out with their girls. Once we're home Ollie, Noah, and Maddox head straight for bed, and I tell Edward to wait in our room while I get Mila and Milo into bed. It takes some time because they both sleep like the dead and even in sleep, Mila didn't want to give up her princess dress.

When I finally make it to our bedroom, Edward is stripped down to _nothing_ , his fist lazily stroking his thick erection.

"Fella, you started without me." I lock the door, and revel in his lazy grin. I crawl onto the bed and watch his hand, mesmerized by the way he moves it up and down so smoothly.

"Baby," he rasps. "I want you naked."

In no time at all, I'm naked and crawling onto his lap. "How much for a ride, fella?"

His half lidded lusty eyes melt every bone in my body. "For you, it's free." There's that grin again.

 _Bone melting._

I slide him inside me, and we both groan. His hands land on my hips, and he licks his lips. Gripping his shoulders, I bounce gently up and down, sliding him in and out.

"You always feel so good, fella," I tell him, my voice ragged. "Every time is like the first time."

He kisses my chest, sucking at my breasts greedily, and I love when he loses control. His hips jerk beneath me making me gasp.

"How much do you love me, baby?" He pulls me down, his erection buried deep inside me.

"More than you could possibly know."

He closes his eyes when I grind down on him, his white teeth biting his lip. When he opens his eyes, I smile at him, and his returning one _blinds_ me.

 _Gosh_ , my heart!


	14. Author's Note

**I will be posting outtakes of Jasper/Low and possibly Em/Rose on a story titled YMSM OUTTAKES. First outtake is already up.**

 **Just little snippets here and there, but I'm excited.**

 **Sorry to post this as a chapter.**

 **Enjoy, and thank you so much for following Bella and her fella's story.**


	15. Author's Note Take 2

**Jasper and Low are getting a full story. :)**

Zebra Cakes, Heart Eyes & the Sweetest Obsession

Prologue is posted. It's short in Jasper's POV, but it made me remember how much I love the crap out of him.

Read...Review...Love *heart eyes*


End file.
